See The World Through My Eyes
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: A devastating event occurs and changes everything. A wish brewed from anger. And two eyes that will never see again. Maybe. JS HAPPY?
1. Tears

See The World Through My Eyes

Authoress: I do comedy a lot, so this is toning it down a bit.

Zoe: Yes it is a J/S fic.

Authoress: I didn't put angst, partly because it gets better, but it does look sad in the beginning.

Zoe: Please enjoy!

Authoress: Start the FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Labyrinth!

Chapter 1

Tears

"Sarah, come read me a story!" a voice rang through the house at about 8:30. A girl trudged upstairs from getting a glass of water and started towards her little brother's room. A woman with light blonde hair walked out of the room.

"Sorry, Sarah, he won't let me read him a story," she apologized. Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"That's alright, you go to bed. I'll read the little terror a story and go to bed too," she said. Her step-mother thanked her and went to her room.

Sarah entered the light blue-painted room of her six-year-old brother. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at the little boy playfully. "A little bird told me you weren't going to sleep, like you were supposed to, Toby," she said and sat down in the wooden chair next to his bed.

"You promised you would read to me before you move to your new apartment tomorrow," he pleaded between his two missing front teeth. She nodded at his reasoning and picked up the little red book on his bedside table.

"Labyrinth? Toby, you've heard this story a hundred times!" she exclaimed, then looked to his expectant face. "Alright, but this is the last time," she said. She knew he would some how convince her to read it to him again, at some point. She opened the little book and began reading. "Once upon a time in a land not too unlike yours………." she read for about 20 minutes before the little boy finally fell asleep. She stopped reading and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, little prince," she whispered as she turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Sarah took out her contacts and started towards her room. Over the years her eyesight was getting worse and worse. Her optometrist told her it would stop at some point, but it didn't. Her father and her were going to get a second opinion soon.

She walked down the hall, but suddenly her vision became very blurry. She staggered and tripped. She fell and couldn't stop herself. She hit her head on the hallway table and it crashed down with her. The vase on top fell off and shattered on the floor, the roses inside falling on the floor. That was the last thing Sarah ever saw.

"What's going on?! Is she ok?! What happened?!" Sarah's frantic soon-to-be roommate asked frantically. Sarah's father shook his head as he calmed down a crying Karen.

"We don't know, Sallina. We found Sarah in the hallway, unconscious. It looked like she tripped and hit her head on the hallway table. I just don't know. Damnit! I wish those doctors would get out here with some answers!" he said frustrated.

Sallina was shocked slightly. First she had never heard Mr. Williams curse and second by what had happened to her best friend. She sat on one of the chairs and rung her hands in impatience.

After an hour of waiting a man in white doctor's uniform came out motioned for Sarah's parents to come into his office. Sallina got up to follow.

"I'm sorry, only family," the doctor said.

"She's her sister, doctor," David Williams said as he led his wife into the office. The doctor moved aside and let her in. Sallina mouthed a 'thanks' to David and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Mr. Williams are you aware that your daughter had glaucoma?" the doctor asked when the three were settled.

"What?!" he asked. "The optometrist said her eyes were just going to get better!" he was outraged that their trusted eye doctor had not warned him.

"She had glaucoma and your optometrist didn't see it?" the doctor asked, also concerned that this supposed professional had missed it.

"Wait, you said she 'had' it. Where did it go?" Salina asked. The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion and frustration.

"When Sarah's head hit that table it did severe damage," he explained.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Mr. Williams, your daughter is blind."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Authoress: I'm going to leave you hanging there… for now

Zoe: PLEASE REVIEW!

Authoress: Don't make me get the flying monkeys!


	2. The Truth Hurts, Litte Girl

Authoress: Yes, a serious fanfic coming from me!

Zoe: There's a new one…

Authoress: Thanks for the reviews.

Zoe: This was a really different plot and I'm surprised that miss spaz over here could do it!

Authoress: By any chance could you shut up?

Zoe: (silence)

Authoress: On with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth, but I do own Sallina.

See the World Through My Eyes

The Truth Hurts, Little Girl

'Where am I?' was her first thought as she woke up. She woke up, but couldn't see. She felt cloth over her eyes. 'What's going on?' The last thing she remember was falling. 'Oh no! What happened after that?!'

"Sarah?" she heard the voice of her father's but couldn't see anything. She turned her head in the direction she thought she heard it.

"Daddy?" she asked, her voice cracked slightly in fear. "Daddy, what's going on? Where am I? Why can't I see?" she asked quickly.

"Sarah, calm down," his voice soothing as he placed his hand over hers. "The doctor says that you hit your head and it has caused extensive damage," he hesitated to talk.

"I feel fine," she then sat up a little, "I want to see you, let me take this cloth off," before David could stop her she pulled off the piece of white material and looked towards David. Her eyes were the same forest green, but they had lost something. "I can't see, Daddy," she said. "Why can't I see?" she asked her eyes brimming with tears. The world had taken her sight. She sobbed after her father had told her what had happened.

"You're home," Sallina said quietly as she held onto Sarah's hand. Sarah was slightly happier that her best friend would help her through this. The two climbed out of the car and, with Sallina leading, entered the house.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on things," Karen thanked the neighbor before she left. Karen went up and checked that Toby was asleep.

"Sallina, please, stay the night," Sarah pleaded. Sallina smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll stay as long as you want me to," she reassured her best friend. Sarah smiled sadly.

"I'd like that," Sarah said and, using the wall, walked to her room. Sallina was right behind her.

David was devastated that his little girl was blind. Her favorite things to do involved eyesight. Painting, reading, and dancing were of little option now. He could hardly keep back the tears.

Sallina said goodnight to Sarah and shut off the lights. She exited the room, closed the doors, and leaned on it. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Sarah," she said, tears pouring now.

In the morning Toby ran downstairs and was surprised that he wasn't greeted by the usual smile from Sarah. Instead, she sat at the table drinking a glass of juice. Her hands shook slightly as she raised the glass to her lips. She tried as hard as she could to look like her normal self, but was failing miserably.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" Toby asked. Sarah almost dropped her glass as she heard her brothers voice. Karen walked in.

"Um, Toby, Sarah's-"

"I'm not feeling well today Toby, that's all," Sarah said quickly and positioned her head so she was looking at the table. Toby shrugged, grabbed the eggo that popped out of the toaster and started off to school.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Karen asked, trying to be gentle.

"I don't want to tell him yet. I think it would break his heart," Sarah said tearing up again. Karen hugged her step-daughter and cried too.

"Sarah, I had a aunt who was blind," Karen confessed as she wiped away Sarah's tears. Sarah looked up to her step-mother. "She was still the sweetest aunt. We all loved her. Toby will love you for who you are, not for what you're not," she said. Sarah hugged her again and tried to preserve her smell in her memory.

'I will never forget my family,' Sarah told herself. Sallina entered the kitchen and smiled at the scene. Sarah looked up to where she figured the door was.

"Sallina? Finally awake are we?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know it was me?" the blonde asked.

"Dad's gone to worked and I heard your footsteps," she said. "I heard that if you lose one sense, your others get stronger," she tried to reassure herself. Sallina nodded.

"So what are you going to do today?" Karen asked as she cleaned up from breakfast. Sallina smiled.

"Sarah do you want to go to the Larkan Gardens?" Sallina asked. Sarah smiled happily.

"Sure," she answered and started to get up. Sallina help her into her Mustang and drove off to the city garden.

When they reached the giant green house Sarah was filled with excitement. The two entered and Sarah could smell all the flowers. They walked around for a while and Sarah let her hands slide over the different flowers and bent down to smell just about every type.

They stopped for a break and sat down on a stone bench. Sallina had bought Sarah a bouquet of tiger lilies. Sarah sat there stroking the soft petals. "I'm so happy I can smell and feel these beautiful things," she said. "But I am forlorn that I cannot see their beauty," she said.

"Their wrong when they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Sallina said as she hugged her friend. "Beauty is in the heart of the beholder," she said.

"Thank you for being my friend," Sarah whispered.

"I should be thanking you," Sallina commented.

The two went home and as the day wore on Toby got home. He had learned that Sarah wouldn't be going to her new apartment, but he couldn't figure out why. He got home and greeted his mother.

"Is Sarah home?" Toby asked. Karen sat on the sofa in the living room, reading a magazine. She looked up to her son.

"Yes, but I think you should leave her alone," she said. Toby frowned and went upstairs. The door of his room slammed shut.

"What was that?" Sarah asked Sallina. The two were in Sarah's room. Sallina was fooling around with Sarah's hair. Sallina noticed that rain clouds started to move in and started to worry.

"Toby must be home," Sallina said, "I wonder if he got angry of something?" she asked herself.

"Hope I can tell him soon," Sarah sighed.

Later that night Toby went into Sarah's room holding his copy of Labyrinth. Sallina sat on the window sill, watching the rain fall outside. Sarah sat on her bed, just listening to the raindrops hitting the roof.

"Sarah, will you read me a story?" Toby asked. Sarah looked to her door in worry.

"Um, Toby, I can't tonight," she said hesitantly. Toby scowled.

"Why not?!" he asked sternly.

"I-I just can't," Sarah said, not wanting to make her brother mad. Sallina stood up.

"I'll read to you Toby," she offered.

"NO! I want Sarah to read to me! Everyone says to leave Sarah alone! Fine! She wants to be alone. I wish the goblins would come and take her away! RIGHT NOW!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authoress: And THAT'S what you call a good ending.

Zoe: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Authoress: Please review!


	3. A Granted Wish and A Determined Friend

Authoress: So, how are the chapters so far?

Zoe: SNORE (has fallen asleep in chair)

Authoress: Damn worthless muse…

Jareth: (poof) Hello!

Authoress: AHH (falls out of chair)

Jareth: (evil grin)

Authoress: DON'T DO THAT!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, whiny toddler, the heroine, or Poof the Magic Drag Queen

Zoe: In other words we don't own Toby, Sarah, or Jareth. She don't own the Labyrinth.

See the World Through My Eyes

A Granted Wish And A Determined Friend

"Like brother, like sister, it seems," a cultured voice said. The world was silent for a moment. The rain seemed to stop at the recognition of royalty. The window was now open. Sarah stood there looking at the floor. She didn't need eyesight to figure out who that was.

"Toby, come here," she said. Toby, being too scared to know what's going on, went to his sister's side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"What do you want?" Sallina stepped in front of Sarah and Toby, guarding them.

"Who's this?" Jareth asked with raised eyebrows. Sarah's head shot up when she heard boot clicks come nearer.

"I'm her best friend and I would advise that you step away," Sallina growled out.

"I see you've found another friend to stand behind, Sarah," the Goblin King mocked. He stepped around the girl like she was no one.

"At least she has friends," Toby spoke up. Sarah's widened. "I know who you are! You're not taking my sister," he said. He too stepped in front of Sarah. Even though he only came to her waist, Sarah felt pride swell in her chest.

"But my boy, you are the one who made the wish," Jareth bent down and looked the little boy in the eyes. "And I have to grant every wish that is made to me," he said. He waved his hand in front of Toby's face and the boy fell backwards against his sister.

"Toby!" Sarah gasped and knelt down to cradle Toby's limp body. "What did you do to him, Jareth?!" she almost yelled.

"Calm down. He's just asleep," Jareth said and stood up again. "Now, the wished away will come with me. Toby is far to young to run the Labyrinth, unless that's what you want him to do, dear Sarah," Jareth inquired, teasing her. This was not the nice kind of teasing.

"Like hell she's going with you," Sallina spoke up from behind him. He turned around in annoyance.

"You know you are becoming a nuisance. Maybe I should put you to sleep too," Jareth said.

"NO!" Sarah stood up with Toby in her arms. She shuffled some and found her way to the bed. She set the sleeping boy on the bed and stood up again. "Sallina, he's the Goblin King, he-"

"I know damn well who this coward is," Sallina said and glared at Jareth.

"What?!" both asked surprised.

"Explain later," Sallina said briskly. "Right now I want him away from you and this house," she said.

"Though I'm curious as to how this mere mortal knows me, but I'm on a schedule," Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at the two. The crystal went right through Sallina and hit Sarah with a 'pop'. Sarah disappeared. "Ta-at," Jareth said and disappeared also.

"NO! DAMN HIM!" Sallina screamed. At that moment Sarah's parents entered the room.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" David asked. Sallina whirled around. Her eyes glowed a silver colored.

"You three are to forget all of this. Sarah is at a clinic for the blind. She is fine and you," Sallina glowed and started to fade, "Never saw me," Sallina then disappeared all together.

In the morning the three William's woke up to a sunny day and were completely oblivious to the thought that Sarah was gone. As for Sallina Celeste Ronan, she vanished from the Aboveground all together.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the Underground, Sarah woke with a start. She was laying in a large bed, as far a she could tell. She could feel the sun hit her face and knew it was day. But what time was it?

"I see you're awake," that same British-accented voice interrupted her thoughts. "I was wondering how long you could sleep. Tell me, who was that annoying little friend of yours?" she heard the clicking again and knew he was getting closer.

"She's my best friend, Sallina," Sarah answered simply, trying not to sound or look weak. But she felt so weak. She couldn't see anything and it scared her, a lot.

"Mm, I'm curious. You don't sound as brave as you did last time Sarah," Jareth said. "Scared? Nervous?" Sarah was now getting angry and sadder at the same time. "Why don't you look me in the eye?" he inquired.

"I CAN'T" She yelled and let tears burst out, "I'm blind, Jareth! I can't see anything! There, are you happy?!" she said and wrapped her arms around her stomach in defeat. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it.

To say that the Goblin King was surprised would be a big understatement. Surprise was soon replaced by a wave of guilt. He disappeared and went somewhere to think. Sarah didn't care, she didn't want him to see her like this anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authoress: Whoa, serious…

Zoe: What's with the whole Sallina thingy?

Jareth: Nice vocabulary

Authoress: Well, I wanted Sarah to have someone in the underground as a friend and I don't like the whole, 'She makes Jareth bring her', routine.

Zoe: oh, ok

All: PLEAE REVIEW!!


	4. Around And Around

Authoress: PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY!! ROCK ON!

Jareth: Mind keeping it down?

Zoe: Yeah, we're trying to watch TV here.

Authoress: Grrr (Unplugs TV) Bigger News!

Jareth: Oh Great.

Authoress: Somebody informed me that David Bowie had a heart attack like a month ago and the press just now got a hold of it. Please help me out on this!

Zoe: If you do have info please do tell

Jareth: (Sigh) Women, I'll never understand them.

Authoress: Who knows, you could've been one in your past life (mutters) or this one…

Jareth: GRRR.

Zoe: Now ya done it!

Disclaimer: Don't own crap! But I do own Sallina!

See the World Through My Eyes

Around & Around the World Goes

When It Will End, Nobody Knows

"She's blind?!" Jareth yelled as he threw his goblet across the throne room. Goblins scattered, trying to dodge the flying object. "How could this happen?"

The idea of revenge had died the second the words came from Sarah's mouth. He couldn't do anything to her. It had to be torture enough not to be able to see the world around her. Jareth tried to image his life without sight. God, he would probably kill himself.

"I can't take her back," he said out loud, "The laws of the Labyrinth prohibit it," Jareth glanced at the clock on the wall. "Nine more hours and she will be a permanent habitant of the Labyrinth," Jareth felt a headache coming on.

"Doesn't look very promising, does it?" a taunting voice commented. Jareth growled in annoyance.

"I do not need your commentary now, Cypress," he growled out. A figure appeared in front of him, but he seemed to be floating in the air, his legs crossed Indian-style.

"Oh, but who will give you council? Goblins? Faeries?" the man that was floating had dark brown, almost black, hair and jade eyes. He wore brown leather breeches and a dark green tunic.

"I'm not in the mood for your mockery," Jareth growled again and threw a crystal at Cypress. He dodged it easily and 'tsk'ed him lightly.

"You never welcome your guests anymore," Cypress complained and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"First of all, you are not a welcome guest. Second of all you're getting quite annoying. Why are you here?" Jareth glared at him.

"The Underground Court has caught word of the woman here," Cypress said.

"News travels fast," Jareth muttered and twirled a crystal in boredom.

"AND, they have also heard she is too old to become a goblin. They know she's going to become Fae," Cypress continued.

"Are you getting to a point here, sometime soon?" Jareth asked annoyed.

"My point, oh impatient one, is that there is a opening in some of kingdoms for a queen. The Dragon King is getting lonely, for example. Isn't that your brother?" with that Cypress disappeared as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be their when sparks flew.

"WHAT?!" Jareth stood up quickly. As soon as a mortal becomes Fae, everyone's after them. Mortals that become Fae have a different kind of magic and are known to be quite powerful. Jareth should know, his mother was one. 'Damn the council and their meddling' he thought darkly.

"Sire?" a goblin approached him.

"What is it?!" he snapped.

"There is a lady at the door. She seems very angry," the goblin said as he coward slightly. Suddenly a fireball flew by the window. Jareth disappeared and appeared at the front door of his castle.

"Took you long enough," a agitated voice said. Jareth looked to his left and saw a very pissed off Sallina leaning against a stone pillar.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Jareth asked.

"I came here to steal a goblin!" she spat, sarcasm dripping from every word, "What do you think?!"

"Sarah was wished away and in about eight and a half hours she will become fae. Would you mind telling me who you are?" Jareth said with a mask of indifference on.

"I'm Sarah best friend and that's all you need to know," Sallina shot back. "I want to see her, now."

"Be my guest," Jareth said and threw a crystal at her. She caught it, but nothing happened. She squeezed the little sphere and it cracked. It shattered in her hand.

"The normal way, Goblin King," she growled. Jareth opened the door and tried to keep an unemotional face.

"Take her to Lady Sarah's room," Jareth told a nearby goblin. The goblin bowed and motioned for Sallina to follow.

Sarah was sitting on the bed thinking about all that had happened when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said softly. She heard the door creak open.

"You know you are hard to track," a amused voice said. Sarah's face lit up.

"SALLINA!" Sarah yelled and tried to off the bed. Sallina hurried to her side and sat her back down.

"You stay sitting down. I don't want you to get hurt again. God knows you've had enough," Sallina muttered the last part.

"Sallina," Sarah started as the two sat down on the bed.

"Mm?"

"Sallina are you human?" Sarah asked bluntly. Sallina was slightly taken aback by the question and started to twiddle her thumbs nervously. Sarah noticed the silence.

"Sallina-"

"No!" Sallina said firmly. "No, I'm not human. I'm an exiled Fae. I'm sorry for lying to you. If I had known you knew the Goblin King, I would've told you, but I really don't like talking about my past. It's not really fun. You were my first friend when I was exiled and I didn't want you to think I was crazy or mean or something-"

"SALLINA! Your rambling! I forgive you! Will you please calm down!" Sarah giggled slightly.

"So you're not mad?" Sallina asked, surprised.

"No, I'm just wondering why you were exiled. I met you when we were freshmen. You got exiled when you were 15?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I'm not 20, nor was I 15 at the time," Sallina confessed. Sarah's eyes widened. "I used what power that I had left to alter my appearance. So I grew like you. To you I looked 15 then as you grew, so did I," she explained.

"So how old are?" Sarah asked. Suspiciously.

"Um, about 490," Sallina said.

"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled and almost fell off the bed. Sallina caught her arm and balanced her. Jareth walked in when he heard the yell.

"I knew I couldn't tell you without you freaking out," Sallina sighed. "Listen, now that I'm in the Underground again, I'll stay in this form. So I'm still the same Sallina, except that I have my magic back," Sallina said and conjured a fireball in her hand. "Hold out your hand," she instructed. The two seemed to be ignoring Jareth (which he didn't enjoy).

Sarah held out her hand. Sallina let the fireball float to Sarah's hand. Sarah felt warmth float over hand. "What is it?"

"My inner magic is fire," Sallina said and made the fire disappeared. "Like Jareth's is dreams," Sallina said and looked to the Goblin King. "But dreams can leave behind a lot of extra magic. And he did when he disappeared. That was my chance. I use the left over magic to get my self here," Sallina finished.

"Hey you still didn't answer my other question," Sarah pointed out. "Why did you get exiled?"

"Oh, that," Sallina became quiet for minute, "A long time ago I was a thief, just trying to get by, by stealing from rich Fae. Well, one night I was caught by a very wealthy royal that wanted to hire me to kill a member of the High Council," Sallina said. She drew in another breath. "I refused and was framed. The High Council was convinced that I killed the guy. They exiled me to the Aboveground for eternity," Sallina finished.

"You are the Fire-Flight Thief?" Jareth asked curiously.

"_Was _the Fire-Flight Thief. I was the best of them all too," Sallina said reminiscing about the old days. "But now I'm back and someone's gonna pay, dearly," Sallina said darkly.

"Well now I understand," Sarah said with a sigh. "But why are you here?"

"You're my best friend and I don't trust anybody but my best friends," she said and threw a glare to the Goblin King.

"Oh, are you going to stay,"

"Of course n-" Jareth began.

"You bet," Sallina cut in. Sarah hugged her and smiled. "Jareth can I talk to you for a minute?" Sallina asked.

"Why?" Jareth growled out. Too late, Sallina had already pulled him outside the room.

"Sarah is like a sister to me," Sallina said harshly. "And Hell will freeze over the day I abandon her. Not even the Goblin King will stand in my way," she conjured a fireball, "Just because I refused to kill the man doesn't mean that I can't," she threatened.

"Threatening me will not gain my trust," Jareth warned. "I will allow you to stay, but you get in my way and I will be forced to turn you over to the council my self," he threatened back.

"Fine, truce?" she asked and held out her hand.

"Truce," Jareth grounded out and shook her hand. The two entered the room again. When they did they were taken by surprise when they saw Cypress sitting on a chair talking to Sarah.

"Oh, the two hot-heads return," Cypress said as he stood up and faced the king and ex-thief. "Jareth , I must say Lady Sarah is a wonderful conversationalist, unlike someone," Cypress teased. Sarah didn't exactly smile but just kept silent.

"What are you doing here, pest?" Jareth asked menacingly. Cypress cringed in mock hurt.

"Jareth I'm scarred. Is that any way to treat a friend?" the annoying man asked.

"Cypress, you are a friend to no one," Sallina growled.

"I see your back to your old self Sallina. Still angry about the whole framing thing? I told you I had nothing to do with that," Cypress said seriously.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," she shot back.

"Mm, pity, we could've had such a beautiful relationship," Cypress said.

"Out of my sights, snake," Sallina said and threw a fireball at him. He disappeared with a smug look on his face.

"He's going to sing like a song-bird to the council," Jareth said.

"I know," Sallina said and looked to a confused Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authoress: PHEW Finished! Finally! Sorry for the delay guys.

Zoe: Yeah, yeah

Authoress: Thanx for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. New Discoveries

Authoress: Where did the say 'The Plot Thickens' come from?

Zoe: …..

Authoress: It's a cool saying, I just want to know where it came from.

Jareth: Don't think to much. You might hurt yourself…

Authoress: Grrr

Disclaimer: Don't own Stupid Kid Goblin, Juvenile Brat, oh, or Toby. I don't own Labyrinth

See the World Through My Eyes

New Discoveries

"What to do. What to do." Sallina chanted frantically as she paced around. She was in her room, trying to stay out of sight, just in case. There was a knock at the door that lead to Sarah's room. "Come in," she called and continued pacing.

"Sallina, you ok. All I can hear it mumbling in here," Sarah said as she entered the room. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Sorry, I'm getting really impatient," she said. "It's been two days since that rat left and it's to silent for my liking," she said. Sarah sighed.

"Do you really think he will tell the council about you?" Sarah asked.

'It's not me I'm worried about, Sarah,' Sallina thought.

"Then who are you worrying about?" Sarah asked. Sallina stopped pacing all together.

"You heard that?" Sallina asked, shocked. Sarah looked worried for a moment.

"You didn't say that out loud?" Sarah asked hesitantly. Sallina's eyes widened. She grabbed Sarah's hand and sped out into the hall and towards the throne room. "Sallina where are we going?" she asked as she tried to keep up with the running blonde.

"Jareth!" Sallina yelled as she burst through the throne room doors. He looked up in surprise. Sallina stopped running and Sarah bumped into her.

"Please tell me next time, before you drag me half-way across the castle!" Sarah said and sulked.

"Not important right now," Sallina said. "Jareth, Sarah's a Spirit Fae," Sallina said. Jareth stood up.

"What?! How? There hasn't been a Spirit Fae millennia's," he said. Sallina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Jareth say something in your head and let down your mental walls," she said.

'Fine, I'll play along. Let's see if she's right?' Jareth thought.

"Jareth, please say you said that out loud. If you did why are you talking like Sallina's not here?" Sarah asked. Sallina smiled triumphantly as she saw the surprised look on Jareth's face.

"Believe me now?" she asked. Jareth immediately put his mental walls up.

"She wasn't supposed to come into her magic until her next birthday," Jareth said.

"Sarah's birthday is in a week, Jareth," Sallina supplied, "Spirit Fae are also known for their quickness in grasping magic," she said. Jareth sat down in his throne.

"If any of the bachelors in the other kingdoms get wind of this Sarah is going to get in serious trouble," Jareth said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Would you mind talking to me!?" Sarah interrupted angrily.

"Sorry Sarah," they both apologized.

"A Spirit Fae are a rare breed of Fae in the Underground. They can only be mortal first and turn Fae," Jareth explained and magicked two chairs for the girls. Sallina sat and the other chair came forward. Sarah felt the chair and sat down, ready for an explanation.

"They are able to read minds. Right now you can't read closed minds because your powers aren't developed yet. So a Fae can just block you out, for now. As you develop in magic you will be able to read anybody's mind. They can also speak with spirits," Jareth continued as he watched the interested face of Sarah.

"Spirits? Like ghosts?" she asked.

"Close, but it's more like spirits of things people have put there hearts in. Take the Labyrinth for example. It is alive and when you are more in tune with your magic, you will be able to talk with it. I can because I rule it. Though I must warn you, she's not much of a conversationalist," Jareth said. Sallina giggled at that thought. (AN: At you can see I like that word: Conversationalist).

"Leave it to a female to be confusing and dangerous," Sallina said. Jareth threw her a glare. Sarah giggled too.

"So I can talk to it, er, her," Sarah asked.

"Yes, and many other things. For instance, you are a beginner and they usually can talk to forest spirits fairly early," Jareth answered.

"I could take her to the Faerie Forest and help her," Sallina suggested.

"Faeries? Hell no. I'm not going near those devils again," Sarah said. "Out of the question," she emphasized her point by putting her arms over her chest.

"Sarah, the reason I volunteer is because Faeries are afraid of flame," Sallina said as she looked to her friend who was acting slightly childish. Sarah uncrossed her arms and put them in her lap.

"As long as they don't bite me," Sarah said softly.

"I promise that they will not harm you in anyway," Sallina reassured her. Sarah smiled.

"Ok. I'll go. Hey, Sallina, can I talk to Jareth for a minute?" Sarah asked. Sallina looked to her best friend then to the Goblin king. The ex-thief got up and left with a warning look to Jareth. Jareth was just as surprised as Sallina.

Jareth took that moment to survey Sarah. She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her ankles and she was barefoot. The dress was modest and had a beautiful pattern of flowers running all over it. She wore her chestnut brown hair in a loose braid down her back.

"You wanted to talk?" Jareth asked. Sarah smiled and looked up to him.

"I was wondering, um, that is if it's not to much trouble, if I could see my friends again," she said. Jareth frowned slightly, but complied.

"Very well, you can see them tomorrow. I'll call them to the castle," he said, his voice emotional. Sarah's smile grew.

"Thank you so much, Jareth," Sarah said as she stood up. The chair instantly disappeared. Sarah turned to go, but she turned to quickly. She lost her footing and fell towards the ground. She expected the stone ground to hit her back, but it never came.

Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her. Her breath caught in her throat. Jareth pulled her up with him, but didn't release her. She wasn't exactly resisting either. She could feel he heartbeat in his chest. The same was said for Jareth.

"Um, thank you," Sarah whispered quietly, but Jareth heard it. Sarah's arm reached up and her hand rested against his cheek lightly. Jareth closed his eyes.

"Sarah!" there was a knock at the throne room door. The two jolted apart. Sarah blushed slightly. "Sarah come on, we have to get you read to leave," the voice of Sallina came from the other side of the door.

"Ok, I'm coming," Sarah tried to stop blushing as she opened the door. She turned her head to give Jareth one lace look before she left the throne room.

"What is this girl doing to me?" Jareth asked himself and then put a gloved hand to his cheek. 'She was so warm,' he thought as he hid a smile.

--------------------------

Authoress: I want to point how much this little romantic event brings out the human side of Jareth.

Jareth: I have no human side

Authoress: (hits him over head)

Jareth: OW!

Zoe: See, you feel pain!

Jareth: SO!

A & Z: SHUT UP!

Authoress: Thanks for the reviews you guys!

****

sparkling silver angel wings - I'm glad you like it! I will try to keep up!

****

Pretty Pilot - YES THE PLOT THICKENS! I still don't know where that came from! Thanx for the reviews! I will keep going!

****

Acantha Mardivey- You really are a devoted Reader/ Reviewer! Thanx for the reviews! Yes I have read your fic, but you need to continue!

****

Mab, Queen of Faerie - You know that line popped into my head and it just seemed so fitting. Thanx for the review!

****

Battousai'sMuse21- I'm going to take it, by your name, that you are a Kenshin Fan. Just a guess. I'm glad you like the story so far!

****

Vickster223- I'm really happy you like my story! Love the good vibes!

****

draegon-fire- I hope I answered your question about Sallina! Glad you like the Story!

****

NUGREY- Thanks for the comments. Yeah I really was thinking about real life situations

****

Ariana Althena Evergreen- I will be loyal to my reviewers and update often! (salutes)

Zoe: You actually got that many reviews? Unbelievable!

Authoress: Shut up!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Lessons and Friendships

Authoress: This story is coming along nicely.

Zoe: Surprisingly, I agree with you

Authoress: (faints)

Zoe: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I don't always disagree with you!

Jareth: Yeah you do, it's in your resume (pulls out Zoe's resume)

Zoe: Where did you get that?!

Jareth: Ah, right here. 'Always disagrees with Authoress'

Zoe: Just start the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth. Surprise, Surprise!

See the World Through my Eyes

Lessons and Friendships

"Come on Sarah," Sallina called as she waited for Sarah on the other side of the door. 'How long does it take that girl?' Sallina wondered. Suddenly the door opened.

"About twenty minutes," Sarah answered with a smiled. Sallina rolled her eyes and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Time to go see those friends of yours," she said and pulled Sarah after her. Sallina made sure she went slower than yesterday. The two walked for about five minutes, before they came to a oak door. Knocking on the door there was reply on the other side. When the two girls entered Jareth was standing on the side of the sitting room talking to the three friends.

The newcomers turned and their faces lit up, "Sarah!" Hoggle called and hobbled over to Sarah. Sarah knelt down. The three had been told about Sarah's disability and promised they would help her any way they could.

Sarah hugged Hoggle and the others when they came near. Jareth left the room silently. Sallina stayed just watch over Sarah.

"What have you been doing lately Sarah?" Hoggle asked. Sarah bit her lower lip nervously.

"I learned a few new things, and I'm trying to adjust more to this place," she confessed. "I have an idea this will be my home from now on," she said.

"Sarwah, stay?" Ludo asked. Sarah smiled.

"Yes, Ludo, I'm staying," she said. Sallina hid her own smile. The friends talked for about an hour before Jareth entered again.

"Sorry to interrupt but two horses have been prepared for the Ladies," he said.

"Sarah, we better go. Today is a great day to go to the forest," Sallina said. Sarah sighed and hugged her friends one last time.

"I'll see you guys later," she said and stood up. They said their goodbyes and left the room. "How will I ride?" Sarah asked curiously. The three started walking towards the exit to the castle.

"Underground horses are smarter than you think, Sarah," Jareth explained. "I have given you two the best out of my stables," he said.

"No animal compares with Nightshade," Sallina said.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Nightshade was my horse. She had a velvety black coat and the most beautiful silver eyes," Sallina said as she remembered her old friend. They left the castle and headed towards the stables.

"Sallina, do you remember what happened to her after you were exiled?" Sarah asked. Sallina shrugged.

"I think they auctioned her off to the highest bidder. Those barbarians could never tame her," she said angrily.

"Actually she's quite tamable when you present sugar," Jareth commented with a smirk. Sallina looked to Jareth.

"What?! You bought Nightshade?!" she asked incredulously.

"No, my cousin bought her and gave her to me for my birthday," he said. Sallina's face broke out into a smile.

"You still have her right?!" she asked. Jareth nodded and opened the stable door. As soon as they were open Sallina handed Sarah's hand to Jareth and ran off to find Nightshade. Sarah had trouble not blushing as she felt Jareth leather-clad hand hold hers.

"Are you coming with us?" Sarah asked the king.

"Sadly, no, I have business to attend to. I believe we may have a spy," he said. For minute Sarah looked worried. "Nothing to worry about, not a lot of spies can get out of the Labyrinth," he reassured her. Sarah smiled again.

"Sarah, got your horse yet?" Sallina asked as she came out of stall, saddled on a tall sleek horse. The horse walked up to Sarah and nudged it's nose against her face. Sarah laughed.

"Hey that tickles!" she said and turned her head to get away from the horses exploring. Jareth led Sarah to a stall.

"This is Faygo, he's my horse. Don't worry, he'll watch over you," he said and gave Sarah's hand a squeeze. Jareth help Sarah up onto the dark brown stallion. Jareth looked the horse straight in the eye. "You take care of her," he said and this did not prevent Sarah from blushing more. The horse nodded in response to Jareth's command.

"Let's go!" Sallina called and the horses exited the stable in a trot. Sarah held on to the reins tightly. Sallina saw that she was nervous. "Calm down, Sarah, everything's going to be fine," she said to her friend. Sarah nodded and just kept her mind on magic.

"So what exactly do I do?" Sarah asked as the horse slowed down as they neared the outskirts of a green forest.

"Well, until we get to a good spot, try to think what it would be like to be a forest," she said.

"What!?" Sarah asked.

"I know it sound stupid, but if you want to talk to the spirit, you have to think _like_ the forest," the blonde explained. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. She started thinking of leaves, cool breezes, and old, tall trees.

"I remember a time me and Toby rake all the autumn leaves up into piles and jumped into them," Sarah said with a smile. Sallina smiled too. The horses walked into the forest and were immediately covered by shade. They walked about ten minutes

"I think it would be cool to have siblings," Sallina thought out-loud. Nightshade, then chose that time to whinny. Faygo responded and stopped walking. Sallina dismounted and then helped Sarah down. "There's a clearing just ahead. It's strange we haven't encountered any little pests yet," she commented.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Sarah said. The two walked to the clearing. When they entered the sun shined down on them. Sarah could feel the warmth and it felt really good. The enjoyment was broken when a high pitched voice called to the two girls.

"What are you two doing in this forest?!" a small light flew out from a tree and floated in front of the two. It was a faerie with transparent wings and a pissed off look on it's face.

"Look, Thumbelina, we are not in the mood. I'm trying to teach a magic lesson here. So if you would be so kind as to leave," Sallina said, bored. The faerie became furious and made a little whistling sound. All of a sudden a whole horde of faeries entered the clearing. Sarah could hear the wings fluttering and she inched closer to Sallina. "Rekriem Velous," Sallina whispered and flame balls appeared around the two. They seemed to dance in mid-air.

All the faeries backed away slowly. "I didn't want to resort to this. If you leave now I wont fry your little wings," Sallina threatened. The faeries quickly flew off. All except the first one. She had a determined look on her face. She flew towards Sarah. Sallina let down her flames and caught the little creature by the wings. "Brave little girl, I'll give you that," Sallina said. "What's your name?"

The little faerie struggle in the woman's fingers, "Like I'd tell you!" she cried, but it sounded more like tinkling.

"We wont hurt you," Sarah said. The faerie looked to Sarah. Something in her eyes told her she could actually trust these two.

"My name's Kera," she said defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then, Kera, would you like to stay and watch?" Sallina said and let her go. Kera floated for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Sarah here is a Spirit Fae just come into power," Sallina said and pointed to Sarah. The little Faerie's eye's widened.

"Sarah? You mean the girl that completed the Labyrinth?" Kera asked. Sarah sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, but we really don't have time to talk about that right now," Sallina said. She then turned to Sarah. "Sarah sit down and concentrate on the world around you," she instructed Sarah. Sarah did as she was told.

"Wait, I can hear something," Sarah said after a minute. Inside her head she could hear small whispers. Sallina smiled.

"What can you hear?" she asked.

"Whispering, but it's getting louder," Sarah answered. "There's someone here besides us. He is not welcome," she said, her eyes clouding over and becoming a silver color. Sallina growled.

"I know who it is," Sallina ground out. "Kera stay with Sarah. If you hurt her in any way I'll pluck your wings myself," Sallina said. She left the clearing, mounted Nightshade and rode off quickly to find the intruder.

"What else is the forest saying?" Kera asked as stopped glaring at the spot where Sallina once was.

"It's says that winter is coming early this year," Sarah said in a monotone voice. Kera gasped.

"The clan doesn't know of this! I must tell them!" Kera was about to fly off.

"Kera! Don't leave me, please," Sarah said as her eyes turned back into their original dark green.

"Fine, come with me!" Kera snapped.

"Kera, I don't think your friends like me and I can't see," Sarah told her. Kera huffed.

"Then I'll have to use my magic," Kera said. She flew around the confused girl, then Sarah felt herself being pulled and pushed in one direction.

"K-kera? What's going on?" Sarah asked, slightly scared.

"Don't worry, silly, that's just the magic guiding you," the faerie said as she flew ahead. Sarah calmed down and just let herself be led to Kera's clan. When Sarah entered the boundaries of the Faerie kingdom she began to hear encouraging whisper, louder than the first.

"Do not fret, young one, you are a friend to the wood," a soft voice said to her. Sarah relaxed more.

"Ok, Sarah you are here," Kera said and sat down on her shoulder. Sarah felt the pulling stop.

"Kera! You have brought a Fae into this kingdom?!" a regal voice asked. Sarah could hear the shock in the man's voice. Sarah was slightly concerned by this.

"Your majesty, she is a Spirit Fae and she has spoken to the forest. She says that the wood foretold winter coming early," Kera said, obeying the 'speak when spoken to policy.'

"A spirit fae?" the king asked, unbelieving. "That's impossible," he said. HE then took a good look at Sarah. "What is your name, child?"

"Sarah, your majesty," she answered and did her best to curtsy. Suddenly her eyes glazed over again and became the silver color again. "King Kaleth, she is of the Spirit Fae and you will do to welcome her and heed her words," that same monotone voice spoke again. 'Who are you?' Sarah asked in her head.

'Don't mind me dear, I'm just speaking through you. He's a stubborn king,' a voice said. It sound like the voice of a grandmother. This reassured Sarah. Sarah's eyes went back to normal.

"She is who she said she is," the King announced to the faeries in the trees. Sarah her shoes hit the floor. What? Then she felt her hand being raised to lips. "I'm sorry to have doubted you, m'lady," said a King.

"You're normal sized?" Sarah asked bluntly and heard the giggles of faeries in the tree.

"Yes, why are you asking?!" he asked with an amused smirk.

"Lady Sarah is blind, your majesty," Kera provided an answer to the king questioning glance. He looked stunned for moment then nodded.

"Excuse me majesty, but I must get back, my friend must worried," Sarah said and started to feel the pulling again.

"Of course, m'lady," the king kissed her hand again, "I'd be delighted to see you again. Oh and Kera I wish you to go with her. Watch over her," he said. Kera nodded and Sarah rolled her eyes, that was the second guy to say that about her today.

The two reached the clearing just as Sallina came walking into the clearing, leading Nightshade. Sarah heard struggling.

"Sallina?" she inquired. On top of Sallina's horse was a tied up Cypress, not looking very happy.

"I really thank the gods for magic rope."

-------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Long chapter!

Zoe: No kidding!

Authoress: (falls over) SNORE

Jareth: I get hit every time I do that!

Zoe: You're not in charge!

Jareth: Maybe we should change the story…

Both: (smile evilly)

Narrator: Uh-oh, what will become of the Authoress' story?!

Zoe: We're are thinking of changing the couples!

Narrator: Hurry! Only your reviews can save the J/S story! So REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!


	7. Tattle Tail Caught

Authoress: Alright got my characters! I couldn't say no to any of you

Rosemary: Great I have to work over time with six guys?!

Michael: I'm still hungry..

Authoress: By the way King Kaleth is more of a fatherly character. To answer some questions.

Sarah turns Fae after thirteen hours in the Underground. Mortals don't know what they will become, it just happens. They can become different things, fire, water, dream, ect. Spirit fae are rare but she happened to become one. Spirit fae are never born from Fae heritage. They have to be mortal first, go to the Underground and become fae. Jareth's mother was a mortal and went to the Underground, after thirteen hours she became fae. Long story, not going into it. You'll meet her later. She's not a Spirit Fae.

Rosemary: Why don't you tell them the characters you picked!

Authoress: Oh yeah! The guys are:

Prince Zane- Merfolk (Mermaids, Mermen, ect)

King Sephel- Centaurs

King Angus- Elves

Prince Gabriel Black- Vampires

Prince Octavio- Icelands

See the World Through My Eyes

Tattle Tail Caught

"What were doing in the Faerie Forest?!" Sallina practically yelled.

"I doubt that is any of your business," Cypress responded.

"You were following the same path Sarah and I had taken!" Sallina said.

"Not to mention the forest called you an intruder," Sarah spoke up as she recalled what had happened.

Sallina and Sarah and ridden home and drag a yelling Cypress into the throne room. Jareth was, to say the least, surprised and amused. They sat there now. Jareth was on his throne and contemplating what to do with the man tied up in front of him. Sarah and Sallina sat down on chairs near the door. Kera sat on Sarah's shoulder looking disgustedly at all the goblins.

"Look, I'm not going to talk to you people," Cypress spat and put his chin in the air. Jareth smiled evilly.

"Oh you'll tell everything and you'll help us too," he said darkly. "You know of my lands, do you not?"

"God knows he's spied on it enough," Sallina muttered and Sarah giggled. Cypress threw a glare at the ex-thief.

"Well, there is an obliette (SP?) that has never been mapped or found. It is known to only the Labyrinth's rulers. It is the deepest and darkest place in the Underground. If you choose not to cooperate I will put you in it and we will forget you. You'll be able to rot there and we wouldn't even know," Jareth said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sallina smirked. Sarah tilted her curiosity. Kera gasped in surprise at hearing this. Cypress was thinking about what to do. He swallowed hard.

"Fine I'll help you, but you have to protect me from my superiors if they find out," Cypress said and looked up hopeful. Jareth smiled with a little darkness still there. Jareth waved his hand and the bindings on Cypress disappeared. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down.

"Of course my dear man," Jareth said. "Now why are you spying on my two guests?" he asked.

"I was to get information on Lady Sarah. The exiled thief was an added bonus," he said. Sallina growled.

"How long have you been here?" Jareth asked.

"I have not reported back to the council yet. They wanted me to find out everything about Sarah that I could," Cypress said.

"Then we are not found out yet," Sallina said.

"On the contrary," Cypress said, "I was also paid by separate kingdoms to report to them to. I sent six messages. The dragon, merfolk, vampires, the Ice Prince, elves and centaur kingdoms know that Sarah is a spirit Fae and that she is unmarried," Cypress said.

"Good god, Cypress, who don't you spy for?!" Jareth asked.

"Great, now six other kingdoms know of her. It wont take long for news to spread," Sallina sighed frustrated.

"Not if we invite them here," Jareth thought. Sarah bit her bottom lip.

"Are you insane?! I will not have them near my best friend," Sallina said. Sarah frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable taking care of myself," Sarah said. Everyone looked to her, "Bring them here then. Tell them to keep it quiet about my power. If they don't there will be more people after me. Though it is not a very good way to go about it I think this is the best we've got," Sarah said confidently.

"That means I'll have to stay out of sight longer," Sallina sulked. "Great,"

"Oh and you might want to send a letter to the Faerie king to come keep him quiet. He's married he wont try and go after Sarah," Kera spoke up form Sarah's shoulder. Jareth looked from the faerie to Sarah. Sarah laughed nervously.

"While Sallina was chasing Cypress I was led to see the Faerie king. I told him about the early winter that the forest had warned me about and he knows of my power. The forest, kind of, spoke through me," Sarah said as bowed her head.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Cypress said. Jareth threw him a glare.

"It's alright, we just have to keep six men busy. That shouldn't be to hard," Sallina said. She and Sarah then burst out laughing. Sallina tried to catch her breathe.

"Ok, but seriously, we need to quickly send the invitations, before anything gets out," Sallina the stood. She counted on her fingers, "Ok so we have Prince Zane, King Sephel, King Angus, Prince Gabriel, and Prince Octavio. I'll get those invitations. Jareth your brother is all yours," Sallina said then left the room. Jareth growled in annoyance.

"You just had to go spouting information to Halem, didn't you?" Jareth said as he glared at Cypress.

"Hey! All my information come with a price and they happened to meet the price. I want talk anymore so just invite those six and we'll talk later," Cypress said.

"This is going to be very difficult," Sarah said and rubbed her temples. "Cypress, you didn't happen to tell them I was blind did you?" Sarah asked.

"You are?" Cypress asked.

-----------------------------

Authoress: There you have it, the next installment! I have to go now I'm hungry.

Michael: And what about me?

Authoress: If any reviewers would like to donate be my guest, but don't count on it.

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Princes, Kings, and Jareth, Oh My!

Authoress: This story is starting to be more fun than work

Rosemary: Hey back to work! The reviewers want good work not sloppy!

Authoress: I've about enough of you! I'd do better with Michael

Rosemary: Trust me that could be arranged.

Authoress: Grrr. (goes back to typing) Kill-joy

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own Sallina and Kera!

See the World Through My Eyes

Princes, Kings, and Jareth, Oh My!

Six carriages sat out front. Six men waited to be addressed by the Goblin King. This was not an easy thing for Jareth to do. He had never had so many guests staying at the castle at one time. This was also playing on his mind. There was little voice in his head telling him that this was not a good idea for Sarah. He did swear that if anything were to happen to Sarah, someone would pay, dearly.

Sallina tried to keep as calm as ever. At the moment she was helping Sarah pick a dress out. She had decided to disguise herself in order to follow Sarah. This was not an easy task . For one thing Sallina didn't want to dye her hair, even if it wasn't permanent and she wanted to face them head on and not care about the consequences. Sarah told her not to, because then she would miss her friend if she was taken away. Sallina consented and Kera helped dye the blonde's hair a light purple color.

The newly arrived guests were placed in a council room and were seated. Jareth entered only a few minutes after. The men were chatting randomly. Jareth cleared his throat and silence consumed the room. Jareth took a good look at each of the men in the room. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You have all come here to meet the new Spirit Fae in the Underground," Jareth said. "Her name is Sarah Williams and she has agreed to meet you all. Though I must warn you of two things, she can be very stubborn and Sarah is blind," Jareth said. There was a collected gasp, but Jareth ignored it.

"You mean the magic of the Underground could not cure her?" a young prince asked. He had a icy blue hair in a loose ponytail that ran down his back. His sea-green eyes looked curiously into Jareth's.

"No, she became blind when she was Aboveground," Jareth answered.

"I'm curious, like Prince Zane, how long has she been in your kingdom, Jareth?" the man sitting opposite of Jareth at the head of the table asked. Jareth was very close to growling at his older brother. His older brother had dark red hair and mismatched eyes like his brother (Black and Yellow).

"A week, Halem," Jareth said, regaining his composure. Suddenly a door opened and everyone turned, thinking it was Sarah. Many were disappointed. Cypress stood in doorway with a feral grin on his lips.

"The spy appears," a dark voice announced sarcastically.

"Gabriel, what are you doing in the sun?" Cypress jabbed. The vampire prince bared his fangs and his silver eyes flashed. Gabriel had black hair that reached the middle of his back with silver highlights running through it.

"Gentlemen, please," a crisp voice interrupted their staring contest. The King of elves turned back to Jareth. "Jareth, you have invited us here, but where is the lady?" he asked. His blue eyes searching for answers. He had short black hair.

"Be patient, King Argus, she will come," Jareth said. Cypress closed the door and went over and leaned on the wall, facing the royalty.

"I think we've been patient long enough," a gruff voice said. Jareth glared to his right at the Centaur king. Though he did not look like the creatures he ruled he could still be as pushy. His black eyes looked from one man to the other and his dark brown hair lay limp at his shoulders.

"Yes, we've waited to see your little secret Jareth, now where is she?" a cold voice noted.

"Don't worry, Prince Octavio, she is coming," Cypress said before Jareth, "But be careful her lady-in-waiting is a hot number," he warned with a grin. Prince Octavio glared at the spy, his green eyes showing dislike. His hair was rich brown with blue streaks running through it.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. All the men were silent until the door opened. The men were disappointed again.

"The lady requests that the gentlemen greet her in the gardens, your majesty," Sallina stood in the doorway, her head bowed.

"Very well," Jareth said, "You may leave," he told her. She was about to close the door when someone stopped her.

"Wait," Halem interrupted. Sallina's nerves stood on end. Had they discovered her already? "Why the gardens?" he asked. Sallina smiled in relief.

"The lady did not say, milord," Sallina answered, bowed, and shut the door. She quickly went off to find Sarah. That was too close for comfort.

"Well, gentlemen, if you will follow me, we will proceed to the gardens," Jareth said and motioned to the door. They stood up and started to exit the room. Jareth tried his hardest to keep his temper down. The gardens? Why there? Cypress snuck off to do other work.

When they did enter the place blooming with life their ears were greeted with light laughter. The seven surprised men followed a small path that led to a large fountain. On the edge sat Sarah and Sallina. Sarah was laughing and holding a long rose. Sallina smiled to herself then noticed the men.

"Lady," Sallina said, "I believe the gentleman have arrived," Sarah wore a long dark green dress. She was barefoot and was smiling happily. She turned her head in direction of the men. Kera then chose that time to fly past the men and towards Sarah.

"Sorry, Lady Sarah, I was trying to find you, when a goblin told me you were here," Kera said as she gasped for air. Sarah held out her hand and the little faerie landed on it. Sarah giggled slightly.

"That's alright, Kera, you arrived just in time," Sarah said gently. She set Kera on her shoulder. "Now, someone told me we have guests?" Sarah said. Jareth stepped forward.

"Lady Sarah, these men are the people that wanted to greet you," he told her. Sarah could tell that he was not exactly happy with meeting here.

"The lady asked that each man could step forward one at a time and greet her," Sallina told the royalty.

"Who's first?" Sarah asked with a smile and stood up. Her dress falling to her feet. She stepped forward slightly. Her jade eyes shown trust, which surprised the male Fae in front of her.

Prince Octavio stepped forward first. He grasped Sarah's hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm Prince Octavio of the Ice-lands, your lady. It is an honor to finally meet you," he said. Sarah had to use all her will power not to blush. The prince stepped back.

The next to step up was King Argus. He laid a chaste kiss on knuckles, "I'm King Argus of the Elves, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said. Sarah smiled and he stepped back.

"I'm Prince Gabriel Black, of the vampire kingdom, m'lady," the vampiric prince placed a small peck on Sarah hand. Sarah was slightly taken by surprise at the coldness of his lips.

King Sephel was little bit more annoying. He only kissed Sarah's hand, but it was to long for Sarah's comfort. "I am King Sephel of the centaur kingdom," he said rather loudly. Sarah kept a smile on as he stepped back.

"The rumor hardly do you justice, lady," Prince Zane complimented, "I'm prince of the Merfolk," he told her. Sarah nodded in understanding and smiled in welcoming.

"I'm very surprised my brother did not tell me about you, Lady," Halem kissed Sarah's hand and noted the spark in Jareth's eyes. "I am King Halem of the magic kingdom. I did bring a gift, I just wonder where he went," he said and Sarah gave him a confused look. Then there was a small mewing-like noise. "Ah there he is," Halem said and held out his hand. A small dragon, no bigger than a astringe egg, landed on his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah asked bluntly. Halem chuckled.

"Yes, m'lady, this a dragon," he said and took Sarah's hand. He set the small creature in her hand. Kera growled at it. The red scaled thing hissed back at her.

"Eeep!" Kera hid behind Sarah's shoulder. Sarah giggled and held the dragon towards Kera.

"Kera, calm down, it's just a baby," Sarah said.

"Careful, Lady Sarah," Sallina got, "Though it may be a baby they can still pack fire," she said. The dragon looked to Sallina, it made a hiccup sound a small fire ball flew towards Sallina. "Play nice," she said and caught the small ball of flame easily. The dragon cooed and snuggled up to Sarah.

"Hey, she's my Lady, get your own!" Kera complained to the small dragon. The creature seemed to smile. "Hey, what's with the goofy look?" the dragon used his little wings and flew towards Kera. "AH!" Kera screamed and flew towards Sallina. Kera zoomed past. Sallina reached up and grabbed the dragon out of the air as he tried to fly by.

"We wouldn't want Sarah's gift to fly away, now would we?" Sallina said and scratched it under the chin. It cooed again. Sarah smiled.

---------------------------------

Authoress: GEEZ! That was long for me!

Rosemary: Your telling me!

Authoress: Well, I hope you guy like it!

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Reassurance

Authoress: I think I did too many stories at one time

Zoe and Jareth: YA THINK?!?

Authoress: Don't care! I got reviews!

Zoe: She will never understand

Jareth: You got that right

Authoress: On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters the reviewers made!

See the World Through My Eyes

Reassurance

"And this is your room, Halem," Jareth opened the last door for his brother. His brother entered and immediately started to point out flaws in the room. Jareth shut the door on his brother's babbling.

"You have an interesting family," Sallina said as she held the purring dragon in her arms. Sarah giggled.

"Well, at least he's not your enemy," she pointed out.

"Good point," Jareth sighed and continued down the hall to the girls' room. The two girls followed him.

"Now, how are we going to explain to them that they are not to tell anyone of Sarah's (pause) abilities?" Sallina asked as they walked.

"We will explain tomorrow, right now I believe the ladies need well deserved rest," Jareth said as Sarah yawned. Kera then chose that moment to pop out of Sarah's skirt pocket.

"My lady, how are we going to, um, entertain these men while they are hear?" she asked curiously. Sallina held the dragon back from going after the small winged girl.

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out as we go along," Sarah answered with another yawn. The group reached the girls' rooms. Sallina opened the door.

"Sallina, may I talk to Sarah for a moment?" Sallina gave him a skeptical look. "Alone?" she sighed nodded and entered the room.

"I'll try to calm this little one down, come on Kera," Sallina said and the faerie flew into the room. Jareth placed Sarah's arm around his and walked down a different hallway.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sarah asked, calmly. She looked in the direction if his eyes. Jareth saw the trust in her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Jareth asked. Sarah smiled.

"Is the Goblin King worried about me?" she asked. Jareth was so glad she couldn't see his blush.

"Well, yes, is it so wrong for me to be worried about my subjects?" he asked with a hurt voice. Sarah giggled.

"Don't worry, Jareth," she said and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed his cheek. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself when it comes to boys," she reassured him. Jareth had his hand on his cheek and a shocked look on his face. Sarah smiled, knowing why there was a silence.

"Sarah, my I ask permission to court you?" he asked. Sarah's eyes widened in shock. She swayed a little on her feet. Then the words sunk in more. She smiled.

"Get in line," she joked, but then nodded, "Yes Jareth, I would love for you to court me, but I believe you should be asking Sallina," she said.

Before anything else happened she felt warm lips descend onto hers. She was taken aback slightly by the kiss then just seemed to melt into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist.

When the kissed ended, both needing to breathe, there was a long silence. They stood in front of Sarah's bedroom door. Jareth put her hand on the doorknob and when he pulled his away he saw the looked of disappointment on her face

"Good night, milady," Jareth said bowed and disappeared. Sarah opened the door to the bedroom. She heard the frustrated sigh of Sallina and the shuffled of feet.

"Stop pacing silly girl," Sarah said. Sallina looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Why do you sigh so much?" Sarah asked.

"Breathing problems?" Sallina shrugged.

"Liar."

"Caught me."

"Damn straight."

"Now what?"

"Bed," both nodded and got ready for bed. They flopped down on their separate beds and went to sleep. The dragon, which the girls had named Daramir, slept comfortably under Sallina's blanket. Kera snuggled close to Sarah's head on her pillow.

------------------------

Authoress: Short chapter I know, but I believe all the reviewers were waiting for that little kiss huh?

Audience: (CHEER)

Zoe: Alright, alright we get the point.

Jareth: Whoa, that was surprisingly enjoyable.

Authoress: Calm down lover boy

Daramir, pronounced Dar-a-meer

All: REVIEW!!


	10. Questions

Authoress: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Zoe: Alright, the reviewers forgive you now get back to work

Authoress: OK OK!

Disclaimer: I don't own um, what's it called again? OH YEAH! I don't own Labyrinth.

See the World Through My Eyes

Questions & Visitations

"Sarah, I've had a question ever since we came here," Sallina said, "Why did you seem to adjust so quickly, knowing that you weren't going back?" she asked. Sallina stood behind Sarah, sitting on the vanity, braiding her hair.

"I actually don't know. I guess it felt like I belonged here more than I did there. I hope I can go back some day to visit, but I feel like this is my home now," Sarah said. Sallina smiled.

"Well, if that's how you feel I'm behind you all the way," she exclaimed. Sarah laughed and thanked her.

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. It was like one big glaring contest. It was every man for themselves. Jareth sighed and shook his head. Was he the only one who was acting civilized?

Sarah tried to break the silence more than once but it died down very fast. Sallina was getting aggravated very easily. Cypress, as usual, was just minding his own business.

"What a entertaining morning," Sallina commented. Sarah giggled. There was a crash from the kitchen. Then a small roar. "Cypress did you give Daramir to one of the maids like I asked?" she asked with an angry look. Cypress laughed nervously. She scooted back abruptly. As walking by she muttered something like 'lazy son of a nymph'.

"Be careful," Sarah called to her without even turning. Sallina was about to say something back, "Oh and play nice!" Sallina scowled and went into the kitchen.

"Have you and Lady.." Octavio started.

"Geminia," Sarah made up another name for Sallina.

"Have you and Lady Geminia been friends for long?" he asked.

"Pretty long. We are best friends," Sarah said happily. Kera flew into the room, yawning.

"Sarah, wake me next time, my king would be very disappointed if I neglected my duties to you," she said and sat on cream clad shoulder.

"So the King of Faeries knows too?" Argus looked to Jareth.

"I've been meaning to tell you all, we are to keep Sarah's (pause) talents a complete secret. We wouldn't want other kingdoms to gain knowledge that she has such extraordinary powers," Jareth said slowly. Sarah blushed.

"My king knows," Kera piped up. "He wished to thank Lady Sarah for warning him of the early winter," Kera said. Sarah sighed.

"Kera could you help me to my room?" Sarah asked. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I promised Geminia that I would take a ride with her today and hopefully get some fresh air," she said and excused herself from the table. Kera put the spell on her right as Sallina came out of the kitchen with a dozing Daramir. She unceremoniously dumped the dragon in Halem's lap.

"Teach it some manners then I will allow it to fly near my Lady," she growled and fix her singed hair with a wave of her hand. Jareth did all he could not to laugh.

The two women and faerie left the room. Jareth stopped holding it in and let out a few chuckles.

"I think she likes you, Halem" Argus said. Halem scowled at the door.

"Yes, very amusing," he ground out.

--

"Sarah, I have a surprise for you," Sallina said to the rider holding her waist behind her.

"More surprises?" she groaned.

"Don't worry, we are just going to visit a friend," Sallina said mysteriously.

"Sallina, I'm blind not an idiot," Sarah said bluntly, "You are up to something."

"Little ol' me?" Sallina said in fake innocence. Sarah laughed and they road off again. What Sarah didn't see was they were heading into a dark green forest. It didn't have a foreboding effect it just seemed deserted. Of course it was supposed to look that way. The people who lived in it didn't like sharing secrets.

Sallina started to hum a chorus of a song she knew. Sarah looked to her in confusion. "What are you humming? I know that song but I forgot the name," she told her. Sallina began to sing the chorus.

"Gypsies, tramps, and thieves, we heard from the people of the town. They called us gypsies, tramps, and thieves, but every night all the men would come around. And lay there money down," she finished. "A Cher song that got stuck in my head when I was aboveground," Sallina explained.

"What a funny song to be humming," Sarah said aloud.

"Not as funny as you think," Sallina said. Sarah heard a loud whistle. The whistle came from Sallina. She then heard voice, many voices. "Though you can't see them I would like you to meet my family, well, sort of," Sallina dismounted and then helped Sarah down. She heard an elderly woman's voice.

"Sallina is that really you?" she asked. Sallina smiled and hugged the woman that had raised her from a child. "Oh I've missed you so much, child."

"Mammy, I would like you to meet Lady Sarah, my best friend," Sallina took Sarah's hand and placed it in the woman's.

"What a beautiful young maiden," the woman said, "And the prettiest eyes," she complemented. "My name is Celeste, but most of the children around just call me Mammy," she explained to Sarah.

"Thank you, but I wish I could see you," Sarah said with a sad smile.

"Child, you don't have to see beauty, you can feel it, like I can," she said, "You see you and I are very much alike, I am blind too, but I've been blind for only a few years," she said.

"Mammy raised me when she found me in the woods," Sallina said as they were sitting around a small fire. "My parents died when I was very young and Mammy took me in with the gypsies," she said with remembrance.

"You could dance like there was no tomorrow and you could fight like you were going to see tomorrow no matter what," Celeste chuckled. "You two must stay the night," she said.

"Oh I would love to, but the Goblin King has offered us a place to stay," Sarah explained. There was a collected gasp from the children playing nearby.

"Oh hush now, children," Celeste said to them. "The older boys tell nasty stories to the young'uns about the Goblin King," she sighed.

"Sarah if it's all the same I would like to stay," Sallina said, "I'll take you back to the castle," she offered.

"You are going to leave me with those men?" Sarah asked jokingly. "Be my guest, they are your family," she smiled. Sallina hugged her friend.

"Then let's be on our way, the gypsies celebrate at night, and I wont miss a beat," Sallina helped Sarah onto the black horse.

"Wait lady," a child ran up next to the horse, huffing. "Please take this for yourself and this to the Goblin king," the child said and handed Sallina said pointing to Sarah. Sallina put it into Sarah's hands. One was a small crystal vile. It felt warm and smooth to the touch. The other was a flat round wood disc. When Sarah ran her hand over it she felt grooves and curves. "One is a healing elixir that will help you whenever you need it, the other is for the Goblin King," the boy said.

"Goodbye Ulin," Sallina said and kicked the horse. The two took off.

--

"Jareth," the fire fae entered the study with a flustered Sarah.

"Sallina, slow down, I can't use that healing potion on exhaustion," Sarah said.

"Sorry, Sarah, I'm in a hurry. The gypsy dance is tonight," she said and pulled Sarah in the room. "You sure your ok with this?" The two girls stood in the study while the other men stood or sat around the room.

"Of course," the brunette said with a cheerful smile.

"Alright," Sallina held out her hand and a fire ball materialized. Some of the men watched the scene. Sallina placed the fireball in Sarah's hand and it immediately turned into a small mirror. "Should you need me,"

"I'll call," Sarah finished. Sallina turned to the royals.

"If any one of you hurts her the Underground will find itself missing a royal," She warned. Sarah rolled her eyes. With that Selena left.

Sarah laughed nervously. Octavio approached Sarah and she turned her head, hearing the creaking of floor boards. She backed away slightly, still not used to the palace full of men out for her hand.

"So the Lady's maid is part of the gypsy clan," the vampiric prince said as he sat in a dark red chair near the back.

"That is not for me to say," Sarah said with a frown. Something irked her about him. Kera burst through the door and flew in front of Sarah.

"Lady Sarah, Geminia told me about where she was going," Kera said. "I plan to stay with you!" the little winged girl made a little solute.

"Good, because I can't walked with out you or Selena," Sarah whispered. Kera planted herself on Sarah's shoulder. "Now, um I believe there is a procedure to this but I'm not absolutely sure. I was mortal first you know," Sarah said. "Speaking of which, Jareth, do you think I could send a message to Toby somehow?" she asked, "I think he'd be worried even though they were meant to think I was at a clinic of some kind."

"Of course," the voice came from beside her and she was taken by surprise at how close she felt him.

"Oh, before I forget," she reached into her pocket and brought out the little maze, "This is from one of the little gypsy boys," she said and handed him the wooden structure. "It seems your little stories reach them too," she joked. "I have decided," she announced to all of them now, "I will spend a day with each man, but we will not go anywhere out of public eye. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'd feel better, you understand," she consented. "This will start in three days, when Geminia gets back," she finished and signaled to Kera. Kera set the spell and the two females left the study.

"I'm scared women with power." someone said.

----------------------------------------------

Authoress: (bows) Finis! Finally this chapter is done!

Zoe: I laugh at you

Authoress: Join the club

Jareth: (hold up sign) That's: I laugh at Authors, at PO Box 99999 Laughing Lane, La La Land, USA.

Authoress and Zoe: That was weird

Jareth: (hold up bottle of wine) This stuff is great!

Authoress: OK WHO GAVE HIM THAT?!

Hoggle: (sneaks away)

Zoe: Hogwart?

Jareth: Higgle?

Authoress: Hogbrain?

Hoggle: HOGGLE!!

Authoress: G'night folks


	11. So It Begins

Authoress: GRRR

Zoe: She's pissed off because someone made a comment about her spelling

Authoress: There could be a lot worse things in a fanfic she has to point out one or two mistakes!

Zoe: Yeah

Authoress: That egotistical, little ingrate of gregarious proportions.

Zoe: Uh, I think we get the point, you are good at spelling and knowing of big words

Jareth: Maybe we should start the fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own the words I have spelled right!

See the World through My Eyes

So it begins

After arguing with Sallina, calming Kera down, and finally getting her hair in one piece Sarah was ready to face the guys. God could this get anymore stressful?

"I'll be going first," Gabriel said. Yeah, it could get more stressful. Sarah stood in front of the doors to the study. Gabriel had approached her and told her this. Sallina had to work to keep her temper in check.

"Oh, you already decided?" Sarah asked. Kera sat on her shoulder. Sarah's eye sight seemed to not bother any one of the royals. Gabriel had won the drawing of locks and he was the first to escort the princess for a day.

The other kings had to find something else to do that day (aw poor royals). Sarah nodded. "If it's all the same, Geminia (Sallina), my lady in waiting, will be accompanying me," Sarah told him. He nodded reluctantly.

"So I take it we will be keeping to the boundaries of the Goblin Kingdom?" Gabriel asked. Jareth felt like yelling 'Damn right!', but thought better of it and nodded. Gabriel consented but, trust me, not happily.

"Are we ready to go?" Sarah asked her companions.

"Yes, my lady," Sallina said. Gabriel held Sarah's hand and Sarah held Sallina's. Kera held tight to her mistress as they disappeared.

"There goes contestant number one," Cypress said as they faded from view. All who were royalty turned to the spy. "Oh I don't like those looks,"

"Follow them!"

* * *

They appeared in one of the many caves under the Labyrinth. Sallina lit a fire ball to light of the cavern. "What are we doing in here?" she asked. Gabriel smiled.

"We've come here because I want Lady Sarah to meet some friends of mine," Gabriel said.

"What? Vampire bats?" Sallina asked. Gabriel growled.

"Don't maids usually fear and bow to royalty," he asked.

"I'm not that kind of maid," Sallina said and smirked. Sarah sighed.

"Are we finished children?" she asked and the two looked to her.

"She's stereotypical just like the human from aboveground," Gabriel said.

"May I be so kind as to point out that I used to be one of those humans," Sarah commented. Sallina smiled as Gabriel faltered.

"Aw yes, but you are much smarter than they," Gabriel said, oh, nice save. Sarah blushed and Sallina rolled her eyes. Gabriel began to lead them down the cavern. Kera held tightly to Sarah's dress. The little faerie was scared of the dark.

"So who or what are your friends?" Sarah inquired curiously.

"Very uncommon creatures, but I'm sure they would like to meet you," he said. Sallina even began to become curious.

"There's a hidden pool underneath here that they live near," he said as they walked.

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked as he was holding her hand and leading down, deeper into the cavern.

"The Labyrinth's many caves and tunnels extended to just about every kingdom. I've come here before, exploring. If your not careful and get lost you may be in serious trouble." He warned. "Ah, here we are."

Sarah listened and she could here the trickle of water and small waves. The water, if she could see it, gave off an eerie glow and lit up the cave. Then she heard something else. Hoof-steps?

"Wow!" Sallina said. Gabriel took Sarah's hand and put it so she was holding it out palm upward. Then a slightly furry muzzle nudged her hand. She gasped.

"What are they?" she asked.

"They're cave unicorns," he provided, "They live down here and feed off the minerals in the rock," he said. He failed to mention that because they feed off the minerals they have a green gold color, but he knew better to mention the colors.

"These are very rare," Sallina whispered and reached her hand out to one. It came easily up to her. "By the way Sarah, do you know the old wives tale that unicorns only come up to virgins?" she asked with a sly smile. Sarah glared in her direction.

She moved her hand up the horned pony's muzzle until she reached the steel colored horn. Her hand only stayed there for a brief moment, then pet the creature behind the ear. "They are so soft," she commented.

"Yes, down here is often moist and so their coat is almost always clean and free of parasites," he said.

Sarah told herself she didn't give him enough credit. He was very nice and seemed to care a lot for other creatures. He had studied these very creatures. The Prince of the vampires was quite the charmer, but could he charm enough?

The group stayed in the caves most of the day. They did eventual come across a few bats but they were asleep. They continued on and ended up at an opening to the hill just in front of the Labyrinth entrance. They sat there watching the sun going down.

"Describe it to me," Sarah said abruptly. Sallina raised her eyebrow. Sarah was talking to Gabriel. He looked to her and then to the sun.

"Well, the sun is orange-ish and the sky is a slight pink and blue with clouds." He said. Sarah nodded and sighed to herself concealing a smile.

Behind the group, hidden (not very well) by a bush, was the huffing Cypress. He had followed them all the way from the caves, got chased away by the bats he had woken up, and had to catch up with them again. This was not a good gig to get into.

* * *

"We're back!" Sallina called. The royalty, that was left behind, were instantly in the entrance hallway. They looked like they had, had a very uneventful day. Their clothes looked slightly disheveled only in a few places, signs that they had been sleeping. Some yawned and slouched. Sallina had to contain her laughter with coughing. When they split everyone went back to their rooms.

Poor Cypress came crawling in through his bedroom window. "I'm going to take a vacation when this is all over. A very, very long one," he sighed as he laid down on his bed.

His door was suddenly slammed open and Sallina marched in. Cypress yelped and hid behind his bed. "Oh relax spy, I just came to tell you to be more careful when you follow us." she said and frowned at his cowering form.

"Wait you're not mad that I followed you?" he asked as he stood up. Sallina walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course not, you were looking after us when we were with the vampire prince. Just be more careful when following us ok? You were lucky the fanged prince was distracted and couldn't hear you," she said and walked back out the door, leaving a blushing Cypress behind.

"Then again, maybe I'll hang around for a while," Cypress said and plopped down on the bed.

Outside a door Sallina smiled evilly. The plan was working properly. Now just to put all the royals in place with Sarah. She went to her own bedroom.

* * *

Authoress: (collapses on her couch) THERE! I give you chapter 11!  
Zoe: Took you long enough.  
Jareth: Seriously!  
Authoress: Oh look audience, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb think they can do better.  
Jareth: I didn't say that!  
Zoe: Nor did I!  
Authoress: THEN SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND GET A JOB!  
All: Please RR 


	12. Door Number 2?

Authoress: Don't even ask why I'm so late with all this crap. I've been completely swamped.  
Zoe: (looks to her) Who are you again?  
Authoress: Shut up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, do we even need to go through this?

See the World through My Eyes  
Door Number 2?

"Sarah, wake up. We are as late as it is!" a loud voice said harshly as the covers were thrown off her. Cold hit her skin and she groaned.  
"Five more minutes!" Sarah said.  
"Sorry Princess, time to get up," Sallina said. Sarah yelped as she was suddenly hoisted up to her feet. Sallina set Sarah on her feet and put her hands on her shoulders. Pushing the yelling girl into the bathroom and getting her ready.

"Hm, they're late," Jareth muttered as he looked at his pocket watch (which of course had thirteen numbers). Then the male royals heard yelling coming down the hallway.  
"Don't start with me! I was pulling you out of your bed all the time in high school!" came a shout.  
"Yeah, right! Your mother practically hired me to wake you!" was the retort.  
"I have half a mind to send you to an obliette just for fun!" came Sarah's silence cutting voice.  
"Yeah, then I'll singe your hair!" Sallina threatened. Then the library door flew open.  
"Ah, so now you go as low as threatening!" Sarah asked, knowing Sallina was glaring at her. The two ignored the watching men.  
"You threatened first!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Ladies," Jareth stepped forward.  
"Stay out of this!" they both yelled at him and he quickly cowered away. Cypress was having a very hard time not laughing. Kera was sitting on Sarah's shoulder, her hands over her pointed ears.  
"Look, we'll talk about this after we get back, okay!" Sallina said.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Er, uh, ok we are ready," Sarah suddenly said, smoothing out her dress. "Who is to escort me today?" she asked.  
"I am, m'lady," Prince Octavio said as he stepped forward. His cold but smooth hand grasped hers and she calmed slightly. Though Sarah didn't see, Sallina looked the Prince up and down as if checking for any tricks.   
"The mer-folk Prince, am I correct?" Sarah asked.  
"How did you know?" he asked, very curious.  
"Your voice sounds like the water and your skin feels worn and smooth with use of water," she answered. Even Sallina's eyebrows rose. The Prince smiled.  
"Well, Lady Sarah, shall we be on our way?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out of the library. Again the teleportation was used.

The earth was soft under Sarah's feet, but not like sand. It was moist, like wet grass. Moisture hung in the hair and felt slightly sticky, but not uncomfortable.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"The River Mazes, another part of Jareth's Labyrinth," he answered.  
'How big is Jareth's land?' she thought with much surprise.  
"The path or I should say paths are made by the rivers. They often change courses without warning, changing the paths." He was grasping her hand leading her somewhere. "Some of my people live here, working under Jareth."  
"In the rivers?" Sallina was the one to ask this.  
"Yes," the Prince answered.

They walked for what seemed ten minutes. The prince released her hand and crouched low near the waters of one of the rivers. Words were uttered, but Sarah didn't understand the dialect. She heard something surface.  
"Ah, cousin, please meet Lady Sarah," she heard him say. Her hand was grasped again and a gentle tugging persuaded her to kneel down and hold her hand out. Sallina stayed very close to her princess. No good stories came from the river mazes and the fish-like people who live there.  
Sarah's dry hand was touched by a smooth and almost slick hand. Her fingertips explored the hand slightly, for she could not see the face. There were slight webs between each finger and the bone feature signaled great beauty.  
Prince Octavio smiled as the two female creatures interacted. The woman in the water had a teal colored tail flowing behind her. The mermaid's eyes showed just as much interest as Sarah's did. They both seemed very intrigued by the other's form.  
The hand that had explored the water creature's hand, dropped lower and touched the cold water.  
'LEAVE!' a word flashed in her mind and Sarah practically threw herself away from the water's edge.  
"Sarah!" Sallina cried and sat next to her princess. "What happened?"  
"I think- I think the spirit of the water tried to tell me something," she managed out. The mermaid was staring at Sarah. Then she glanced to Prince.  
'Prince, come swim with your brethren,' the mermaid's enticing voice floated into his mind. His limbs seemed to move of their own accord.  
"What is Prince Octavio doing?" Sarah asked, hearing a shuffle.  
"He's going to leave!" Kera's high pitched voice sounded.  
"Oh no you don't!" Sallina growled. She grabbed one of the Prince's shoulders and pushed him down until he was sitting next to Sarah. The trance was broken and Octavio shook his head. "Begone!" Sallina shouted and threw a fireball at the creature in the water. It hissed at her and swam off. "I knew we shouldn't have come here. These mermaids are not the same as yours, your highness," Sallina told the Prince.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"They were told to entice any traveler coming through here and to lure them into the waters. If they some how please the mermaids they become a servant just like them, otherwise they drown," she explained. "The Labyrinth is full of surprises."  
"The water was warning me," Sarah said, barely out of her stupor.  
"Yup, your powers are growing beautifully," Sallina said with a smile, "Now I suggest we find ourselves a safer place to go, before that girl come back with friends. What do you say?" she asked. Both nodded. Kera sighed and nested in Sallina's hair.

"We are on the hill, are we not?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes, the one just before the entrance to the labyrinth," he answered. Sarah sat herself down with a smiled.  
"It the sun setting?" she asked.  
"Yes," Octavio answered with a confused look. Sallina smiled.  
"Will you describe it to me?" she asked as he sat next to her.  
"Alright. It looks like a gold medallion that is going underwater. The sun is getting lighter and lighter and the sky is darkening above," he described it for her. Sarah smiled satisfactory.  
"Thank you," the brunette said. Sallina spotted the smile and grin lit her own lips.

If any of the three fae were looking they would've seen Cypress making a gagging gesture behind them. There was too much fluff in the air.  
Yes, he had trailed them throughout the whole day. He was getting better, and tried to remain ever silent.  
There was a slight problem though when he did have a run in with a mermaid. The spy was enticed in the water and as soon as the cold water hit his face he woke up and scrambled to shore, yelling 'shoo' at the fish-like people.  
"A new day job, a new day job, a new day job," he chanted as he followed Sarah and the Prince.

"I'm sorry I woke you rudely, okay?" Sallina grumbled like a pouting child.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't compliant the first time. I should've got up," Sarah responded.  
"There, now hug and be friends again," Jareth said. He then got glares from the two woman. "Or not," he said and sighed. He shook his head and exited with a short 'Goodnight'.  
As soon as the door closed the two girls hugged. "Best friends?" Sallina asked.  
"Best friends," Sarah answered with a smile.  
"Good, we all love each other again, now let's go to bed!" Kera called from the pillow on Sarah's bed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: There, don't ask for any more so quickly. I'm doing the best I can.  
Zoe: Writer's block is murder.  
Authoress: More like writer's boulder!  
Zoe: Oh, we have a question!  
Authoress: I'm not sure whether to pair Sallina with Cypress or Halem (the dragon King- Jareth's brother). Please submit comments.


	13. Sallina's Troubles?

Authoress: I warned you it takes me a while, thanks to writers block

Zoe: (carries in jack hammer) Hey, I finally got a hold of it!

Autohress: YAY!

Zoe: Now on with the fic?

Authoress: Yes, and it sounds like Halem and Sallina are the key pair (besides J/S of course)

Zoe: (presses button)

See the World through My Eyes

Sallina's Troubles?

Sarah went through the rest of the days, much like the last ones. The men took her to different places in the Labyrinth and everyone end up back at the hill in front of the Labyrinth. Sarah asked the same question to everyone. She asked them to describe the sun to her.

Sarah was somewhat intrigued at some of their descriptions. For example, the Ice Prince, Prince Zane, seemed to like going back to how the sun could blind like newly fallen snow and the heat it produced.

Sallina had much trouble trying not to laugh when Sarah stifled a yawn after listening to Halem try to tell how the sun reminded him of his kingdom. Sarah guessed Sallina could understand the fire part of it all, but Sarah couldn't help but find it boring.

The Spirit Fae decided that she really couldn't picture herself with King Sephel. He was a power-freak and a little too controlling (Sallina had to keep her anger in check when Sephel dragged Sarah everywhere). Plus, he described the sun as a round disc full of lemons. Um, next please.

Both woman agreed King Angus had impeccable etiquette and manners. He helped Sarah everywhere and was a perfect gentleman. The only problem was, he had a little too much etiquette. He seemed to forget Sarah was once mortal and lived in the Aboveground, where she could be a normal, semi-carefree girl. He kept mentioning how it was slightly improper for another person (Sallina) to be present for courting, which was getting on both the fire Fae's and Sarah's nerves.

Jareth agreed to go last, being the nice Goblin King that he was. Sarah awoke that day with a tremendous amount of relief. Kera had been in and out that whole week, reporting to her king and telling all her friends the news.

Breakfast was eaten in a heavy silence. All the courting men seemed to send mini-glares at Jareth every chance they got. The only one that made any noise was the little dragon, Daramir, sitting in Sallina's lap. She smiled down at him as she fed him little pieces of bacon.

"You seem to know a bit of dragons, Lady Geminia," Halem mentioned as he watched her feed the dragon. (AN: Please remember Sarah made up an alias for Sallina)

"We share a connection. We both play with fire," she explained looking up, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Halem was taken a back with that look.

"So, Jareth, where are you planning to take Lady Sarah?" Prince Zane said suddenly, causing both Jareth and Sarah's food to go down the wrong tube. There was a brief coughing fit and Sallina stifled laughter and then they both calmed.

"I was actually going to let Sarah decide on where she wanted to go," Jareth said with out falter. Sarah looked up in surprised. Her being blind didn't seem to phase Jareth's decision making any.

"Really?" Sallina asked. Jareth nodded. "Then you don't need me to go," she said. This, obviously, caused some trouble.  
"But you went with the rest of us!" King Angus protested.

"And you all sent Cypress to spy on us, so who really is in fault here?" she asked, changing the subject expertly. There was an awkward silence, because they all knew she was right. Cypress grinned, sitting at the end of the table.

"This is slightly unfair," Prince Octavio put in quietly. Before Jareth or Sarah could say something, Sallina put in her two cents again.

"I can trust Jareth more than any of you, and who said life was ever fair?" she said. She stood from her seat and left the room, Daramir in her arms.

"Well that was an eventful breakfast," Cypress said and got up also. One-by-one they all left the dining area. Sarah and Jareth (+ Kera) last.

((AN: Since I love teasing you, Jareth and Sarah's scene is next chapter :P))

Sallina sighed as she walked down the hallway. She wore a light purple multi-use gown with a small vine-like pattern going down the skirt. The headache that had appeared that morning was starting to get to her.

"Lady Geminia," a voice spoke. She spun around and was faced with King Halem. She curtsied, keeping to her fake status.

"King Halem, is there anything I can do for you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, um, I," he cleared his throat, "Was wondering if you, um, you could," he seemed to be having trouble getting his point out.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Could you put in a good word for me to Lady Sarah?" he asked hurriedly.

"Oh good God, you men are all the same," she exclaimed and turned on her heels and began down the hallway again, this time, in anger.

"Wait, you seem offended," he said, catching up with her.

"Why would I be offended? That I'm being treated like a messenger girl? Or maybe the fact that no one in this whole place actually appreciates my lady as a woman with feelings and instead looks at her as a child-bearing woman who can be claimed as a prize!" she said, finally happy she could get that out. Daramir seemed to be disturbed by this mood swing and made a whimpering sound.

Hearing the sound Sallina immediately calmed and rocked the baby dragon in her arms, shushing it quietly. Halem watched with half his mind. His other half was letting her words sink in. She had a point. All the men here came mostly because the lady was a Spirit Fae with power and her children would most likely carry her trait. 'Selfish' should have been written on their foreheads when they walked through the doors.

"Forgive me," Halem said humbly, breaking Sallina from her concentration on calming the dragon, "You are absolutely right. We have just been looking at Lady Sarah as a prize to be won. The only one that seemed to be considerate to her wishes was-" he seemed to stagger into his own realization.

"For you see, he only wished to please her feelings and wishes, not please her to the point of woo, my good sir," she said as he leaned against the nearest wall, drinking in the information like a thirsty child.

"We men are blind sometimes," he said after a small silence.

"No, Sarah is blind, men just see the world differently," she pointed out. "She has a special sight and she catches the brightness even in the darkness," Sallina praised her best friend.

"Did you know her before she was blind?" he asked. Sallina nodded.

"We were best friends," she commented with a laugh.

"Then that would mean you were Aboveground," he said. Sallina could see where this was going and she was getting uneasy.

"But the only way for Fae's (besides Jareth) to be Aboveground was if they were exiled," he said looking to her. "You are here against the edicts?" he said it more accusingly than a question.

"Good day, sir," she said quickly and twirled on her heel. She had planned on booking it to the nearest room, locking herself in there, and then asking Sarah if her best friend could disappear for a while. She didn't even get two steps when someone caught her right hand and turned her back around.

"I am not done discussing anything, Lady Geminia," he said with a coy look. Sallina, for the first time in her life, feared the man in front of her. "Come, let us speak in the study," he said, leading her there. She bit her bottom lip all the way there. Daramir had been rocked to sleep and was cuddled cozily in the crook of Sallina's left arm.

The study door closed and Halem released her hand. She considered making a dash for the door, but she decided against it.

"M'lord, please, I'd prefer if we didn't discuss this at all," she said, trying to keep her calm.

"My name's Halem. I hate formalities," he said and waved dismissively. She looked at him skeptically. "Now, how did you get back here?" he asked while motioning to sit at the nearest sofa.

"Left over magic," she said with a sigh, not seeing where this was going.

"Wow, you must have quite a bit of magic to do a transporting spell with just leftover magic," he commented. Sallina took a seat next to him, but made sure there was a good two feet between them.

"Thank you, m'lord," she said with dignity.

"Please, call me Halem," he insisted. She frowned, but relented anyway.

"Halem, why are you curious about me being here? I would have thought you'd be half way to the council by now," she pointed out. He waved it away.

"The dealings of the council have not and never will concern me," he told her, "Now, was it hard to pull the two magics together?" he asked, pure curiosity shining in his mismatched eyes.

"It was for a while, but then it just came naturally and then……" they talked through the afternoon. Most of it was Halem asking questions with glee. Sallina didn't seem to mind his curiosity, her previous headache forgotten. She smiled once in a while when he described his kingdom and the many dragons there. This was the beginning of something, but what?

---------------------------------

Authoress: Sallina deserved a side-story, and you know it.

Zoe: We promise, full J/S next chapter. And in-depth look in the ballroom. Jareth's feelings fully shown!

Authoress: All of these questions answered in chapter 14- The Blind's Sight of Beauty!


	14. The Blind's Sight of Beauty

Authoress: One lesson I'll remember to the grave. Never disappoint fans!

Zoe: You learned that the hard way?

Authoress: (glare)

Jareth: Could we please get on with this, I'm bored.

Authoress: Shut-up, don't make me get the false alarms.

Zoe: (glaring) Jareth, if she puts us in that cave again I will personally see to it you have no more magic crystals, of _any_ kind!

Jareth: (gulp- shuts up)

Authoress: On with the show!

Zoe: (presses button)

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be directing!

See the World through My Eyes  
The Blind's Sight of Beauty

Sarah was being led by Jareth slowly and quietly. "Jareth," she finally spoke. It took all his will power not to just embrace her for speaking his name. Coming from her, it was sweet music. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Wherever you'd like," he told her stopping his stride. He turned to her and took both her hands in his, "Anywhere, of your choosing," he repeated. She bit her bottom lip. 'Then where were we going in the first place?' she asked herself. It took maybe a minute to decide.

"The ballroom," she said and felt she needed to clarify, "But don't hide from me. I'd like to have a better experience in there."

"T-the ballroom?" he stuttered. He obviously wasn't ready for this. That ballroom was barely used. Whenever a rescuer got too close he used it, but it was only a dream made to look like the ballroom the castle contained. Right now it was just that, a big room.

"Yes, the one from last time I was here. It is real isn't it?" she asked, slightly forlorn.

"Well yes b-"

"Then, let's go!" she insisted with a bright smile. Jareth sighed and gently pulled her hand as they headed down a hallway not used by any but the king.

"Now Sarah," he said while stopping. Sarah felt his breathing slow and the air around them seemed to hum. Magic was brewing and was about to create something. "Focus most of your magic on an image in your mind. Think about a ballroom that's fit for your dreams," he coaxed softly.

Sarah already saw darkness but she felt, smelled, and _tasted_ the magic in the air. Sparks danced across her darkness and an image created itself in her mind: ladies in beautiful gowns, men in wonderful suits and coats. The scene played like a fairytale movie in her mind.

Jareth felt the magic snap to attention and whirl around the two. The Goblin King saw the chandelier, once crusted with cobwebs, spring to life and light. Curtains of white and green satin and silk covered the windows and the room was lit by magic and the chandelier. The steps leading downward to the main dance floor sparkled like new. A stage where a band would play was clean and a red velvet curtain were now seen, wiped clean of dust.

That's when the ghost-like figures started to appear. A melody reached Sarah's ears and she knew it had worked. At first, to Jareth, the people seemed transparent then, they became solid. They were dancing and twirling to the hauntingly familiar music.  
Fabric rubbed against Jareth's skin. He looked down and on his form was now the same outfit from Sarah's last dream-like ballroom; the blue top and light gray leggings. He looked over to Sarah expecting the white puffed up dress from last time, but was pleasantly surprised. ((AN: I hate the poofy dress, it scares me))

Sarah knew she didn't have on the same dress from before. Now she had a white dress that showed her shoulders and sleeves that seemed to wrap around her arms and snaked downward. The skirt was not as full as the other dress but had many creases, meaning it could fan out. On the bodice there was a gold thread woven pattern that had twists and turned everywhere. The pattern looked like a curving labyrinth all the way to the hem of the skirt. The chocolate brown strands that were in a braid early now were curled around her face and shoulders.

Jareth was amused to find out that she was barefoot. He smiled and took her hand in his saying, "May I have this dance?"

Before thoughts of the phrase being cliché entered her mind she nodded with a smile. He swept her gracefully onto the smooth dance floor. The stream of people parted for them, welcoming them to the dance.

The once feared Goblin King had no problem taking the duty of leading the beautiful woman before him. She danced comfortably in his arms, a smile lighting her features. Jareth could've sworn he saw a certain emotion flicker in her eyes.

Slowly they were surrounded by other couples dancing, some with masks, some without. The music seemed to drift from one song to another. A fast tempo song began and Jareth watched with amused silence as Sarah tried to get him to dance to it. When he finally gave in he found out he rather enjoyed the fast beat.

The "ball" wore on and soon they both sat at a small table in the corner. Jareth kept a strong hand on hers in security. Sarah was just listening to every sound she could catch; the drifting music, the rubbing of fabric against fabric, the soft tap of dancing shoes. Just imagining it was enough for the girl.

"Jareth," she spoke, and Jareth's heart soared again, "Can you take me to that hill right in front of the Labyrinth's entrance?" she asked softly. Jareth had heard from Cypress she had asked to go here at the end of every day. He nodded and took her hand in his.

As the two disappeared the dancers stilled and slowly faded away. Their time in this world was often short-lived. The music silenced and slowly the ballroom glittered back into its once again quiet existence. The hum of magic loomed in the air a little bit longer before disappearing with a slight breeze from the open window. The window looked out over the Labyrinth, where the sun was setting peacefully.

Now Jareth had heard about the place they were to go, but he was not told of the question he was to be asked. When Sarah turned to him he wasn't expecting something like a quiz question.

"Describe the sunset to me," she told him softly, no ounce of actually demand in the order. Jareth raised an eyebrow then looked to the orange ball setting slowly over one of the Labyrinth's many hills.

A long silence followed and Sarah almost thought he had left of just decided not to answer. Deep in thought, Jareth tried to think of the right things to say. Finally he consented.

"No," he said simply.

"Wha- Why not?" she asked, this, unexpectedly, was not the answer she was looking for.

"Sarah," he said with a calm and caring voice. She felt two warm hands cup her cheeks and raise her head. "I will not speak of something you cannot see of your own eyes, I will not tell you of something you will one day see and feel for yourself, and I will especially not describe any sort of beauty to you unless it is your own."

Our heroine had no idea what to say. She was floored, to say the least! He had just said (in Sarah's opinion) the sweetest, most romantic, most kind-hearted thing she had ever heard. Who was this and what had he done with the Goblin King!

Deciding this was a good time to practice her power, she focused on Jareth's feelings. She couldn't focus for long because a wave of passion and determination flooded through her.

"Um, Jareth," she said slowly, feeling woozy with the waves of feelings. "I think we should go back now," she said, trying to sound competent. Jareth gave her a look of concern before he wrapped her in a tight embrace and transported them back to the castle.

The silence was smoldering as Sarah and Jareth stood in front of her bedroom door, no one speaking. Sarah squeezed his hand.

"I cannot promise a choice by tomorrow but-" she was silences when he put a soft gloved finger to her lips. When did his gloves appear? she thought. Then she decided something; he was more guarded when his gloves were present.

"Sarah, you make a choice when your heart tells you," he told her. ((AN: Don't shoot me for the Jareth OCC-ness, he just seems a lot better this way)). Sarah gave a small nod and turned to walk into her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jareth," she said before shutting the door with a small smile. Jareth turned and gave a smile of his own.

----------------------

Authoress: (bow) I give the most romantic chapter I have ever written in my entire life!

Zoe: Whoa! Rosemary helped you out there.

Rosemary: (panting) Used…..too much…… romantic….. stuff

Authoress: For those of you who don't know, Rosemary is my Romance Muse.

Jareth: How many do you have!

Authoress: Many!

All: R&R

Authoress: PS- Sarah doesn't take care of Daramir, because what girl wants a dragon in her arms while courting? Especially if said girl is blind.


	15. Buying Time with Sanity

Authoress: I got a new snake! Zoe: Um, what does that have to do with our story?  
Authoress: Um, Absolutely….. nothing?  
Jareth: So, why are you telling the reviewers?  
Authoress: I thought you liked snakes, you threw one at Sarah.Jareth: (evil smile) Oh yeah.  
Zoe: Then it turned into a scarf, sissy.  
Jareth: (face fall)

Disclaimer: They ought to make an 'I Don't Own Anything' song. Well, Tra-la-la-la-la, I don't own Labyrinth!

Chapter 15

Buying Time with Sanity

What the "Labyrinthian Folklore" says about pacing:

Pacing is a habit that everyone in the vicinity of the Labyrinth tends to show. Most people believe since the confusion of the turns and such is so great, it rubs off on the mind. The brain being so muddled in decision already, the twists and turns add to the confusion.

Pacing was the sport that the whole castle was practicing the next day. Jareth was the pro. He was pacing the Escher room every which way. Cypress was floating in the center of that very room, sighing every five seconds.

"All I can do is think about what has happened between us so far," Jareth mused as he paced an upside down platform. Cypress rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and the past is hard to ignore," he said with a bored tone. He started to play solitaire in the air.

---

"My mind is in turmoil, I have no idea what to say, I'm all confused and my heart and mind seems to have been turned up-side down," Sarah said. She had memorized the fabric of the carpet under her feet, apposed to the cold stone ground. The Spirit Fae had no trouble pacing.

"This decision is very hard, conflicting, and will change your life," Sallina said with a monotone voice as she played cards with Daramir. The dragon was having a fun time just lighting the cards on fire.

"Argh, I wish I knew what do," Sarah growled. She blinked for a moment. She paused in mid-step, "Sallina, we're going into the Labyrinth," she said quickly and grabbed Sallina's hand. They disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the hedge maze part of the Labyrinth. There was a large vase nearby and round platform.

"When did you-" Sallina began."All that time teleporting, you don't think I learn nothing did you?" Sarah laughed.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" Sallina asked.

---

"Do you have any twos?" Octavio asked.

"Go fish," Argus answered. Octavio muttered and grabbed a card from the stack. "Do you have any kings?" the elf Lord asked. Octavio cursed and handed him the king of spades.

Halem paced between the book shelves. His thoughts were other places than the new princess. Somehow his thoughts had wandered to Sarah's lady in waiting. They had had an interesting conversation the other day.

"Halem, you seem out of sorts," Gabriel mentioned as he looked to his pacing friend. "I bet you are thinking about who Sarah will choose," he said slyly.

The dragon king blinked at him then his mind stumbled over realization. "No, I'm not," he confessed and Gabriel nearly lost his balance, leaning against the bookcase.

"What? I can bet you every royal in the castle has his mind wrapped around the thought of marrying her," Gabriel said, jabbing at his friend's mental stability. Halem gave a sudden smile of realization.

"No, I'm not thinking about her," he said, suddenly heading towards the door.

"My Gods, man, what's got into you?" King Saphel asked as Halem rushed to the door of the Library and opened it.

"I have no idea, but I'm out of the race gentlemen," he said and swiftly closed the door. He had a goofy smile on his face as he headed towards his brother.

"Did he have too much to drink last night?" Prince Zane asked as he broke the silence in the library after the door slammed shut.

"I do believe the man's gone mad," Gabriel said with bewildered look.

---

"We're looking for someone," Sarah said, "Tell me if you see an old man with a bird on his head," the brunette said. Sallina did a double take looking at her friend.

"Did you have too much wine yesterday? I told Jareth not to give you any," she chided. Sarah frowned.

"No, just tell me if you see him," she urged.

"Alright, alright, I'll watch out for him," Sallina said, and if as right on cue, the hunched over withered and weather-worn old man came hobbling out of the hedge maze. The bright-colored bird, that was his hat, was silently as his owner tottered along.

"I hear something, is that him?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you're into those types," Sallina told her off-handedly. Sarah hit her in the arm with a frown and started over. Sallina followed carefully, rubbing her arm (Sarah got power). Nothing was as it seems in this place.

"Excuse me," Sarah said quietly as she approached steadily.

"Ah, the young girl! Good day to you," he said, his kind voice soothing Sarah.

"Woo-woo, she's back!" the bird chimed in after. Sarah couldn't help a small laugh.

"I have a question, and you seemed to give good advice last time I was wondering if you could help me out," Sarah told the old man.

"Good advice, HA, that's a good one, senorita," the bird chirped. The old man grumbled at him angrily until he was silent again.

"What is your question, young lady?" the man asked.

"I have to make a decision that will ultimately alter my life. I have to choose between a past I thought I knew, and a future I'll have to learn to know," she said. Sallina thought the question was quite odd, and then is dawned on her. Sarah had known Jareth before and now she was seeing him in a new light. Also she had met other men who she hadn't known before. "The decision itself is confusing," Sarah sighed.

"Young Lady, I may have someone who you should really talk to, I'm not the one to give you advice on this. I'm sure of it," he said with a crooked smile. Sarah felt a withered hand talk her own and placed it gently on one of the stone walls.

The world seemed to hum around her. Her mind focused on only one thing; the large, but warm, presence of a very powerful being. It wasn't human, Fae, elf, dark, light, or anything normal being at all. It was power, in a rare, pure form.

"Ah, Princess Sarah, you have finally come to chat with me," a regal female voice whirled around her. Sarah guessed the Labyrinth had no form, so naturally it had no mouth to speak from, just the voice.

"You are the Labyrinth, right?" Sarah asked.

"I am, Spirit Child," said the voice calmly.

"Whoa," was all that escaped Sarah's lips for a moment.

---

"Jareth," Halem called through the throne room. Knowing his brother, he was hanging (literally) around the Escher room. With quick strides the dragon king entered the topsy-turvy room and looked for his brother.

"Oh, what do you want?" Jareth asked impatiently.

"I'm not courting Sarah anymore," Halem said with a big smile. Jareth was suspicious of the smile and his statement. Quickly walking to the edge of the platform he stood on he was suddenly eye level with his sibling.

"What are you saying?" Jareth asked.

"I'm saying, I am no longer going after the affections of Lady Sarah and am seeking the affections of a different lady all together," he told his brother. Halem seemed as giddy as a school boy.

"Really?" Jareth and Cypress (who had remained stunned for a while) said at the same time. Halem nodded, shook his brother's hand (to the best of the ability of someone being upside down), and was off the next second.

"I think he's gone off his rocker," Cypress said after the long silence.

---

Glittery wings, buzzing sounds, and small giggles here and there were all heard in the gardens as the faeries hatched plans of their own. No biting today, no, just the fun of preparing a garden for a grand party.

"Come on you guys, let's make this place sparkle," Kera called and organized everything. Vines of rich green were covered with flowers of white and lilac. Ruby-glaze gems, a flower only seen in the Labyrinth, decorated the benches and fountain. The trees were lit up with carefully placed and magicked fire-bugs. The whole place had a wonderful glow around.

"Kera, this is fun, we should do this more often," Kera's friend, Gale, said as she flew by. Kera thought for a moment and an idea struck her, but that was for later.

"Come on everyone, more work, less chit chat," Kera yelled and soared off to work on the roses.

---

Sarah woke up in her bed with a moan. The sheets under her told her she was on her bed in her room. The sun hit her directly through her west window. The sun was setting.

The conversation with the Labyrinth had been an interesting one, to say the least. She would have to tell Sallina about it. Sarah figured she must've used up her powers talking to the Labyrinth.

"Sarah, get up, I have to show you something," Sallina's voice was coming from the door. Sarah was a little out of it and slowly got up.

Her best friend grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the gardens. Sarah had no idea what was going on. Suddenly, the fabric on her skin felt different from the plain lavender dress she was wearing earlier. This felt silkier, slightly heavier, and soft.

"Sarah, what day is it?" Sallina asked softly. Then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks (that was happening a lot wasn't it?). Her slippered feet hit the stone of the garden path.

"Surprise!" a few regular and a hundred high pitched voices yelled. "Happy Birthday Sarah!"

---

Authoress: Cute lil ending for the chapter.  
Jareth: You are so weird.  
Halem: How many different ways can you call me crazy!  
Zoe: Out of your mind, off your rocker, lost your marbles, not all there.  
Authoress: (glares at Halem) You had to ask didn't you?  
Zoe: Been to the loony bin, housed in padded walls, at your wit's end, lost it.  
Jareth: Now you got her going.  
Zoe: Brain fried, coo-coo, loco, and- MMPH!  
Authoress: (tackles her)  
Jareth and Halem: Please Review.


	16. Choices, Choices We All Hate 'Em

Authoress: I shall please the people with another chapter because I've got nothing else to do!  
Zoe: (hold up sign) (Sign reads: She's Lying)  
Authoress: I am only here to please the people!  
Zoe: (another sign) (Sign reads: Another lie!)  
Authoress: For I must devote my time to them and I will appease them!  
Zoe: (another sign) (Sign: BIG LIE!)  
Authoress: AHH! (tackles Zoe)  
Zoe: (another sign) (Sign reads: Ow)

Disclaimer: I only own a few things…. Like some of the characters, but that's pretty much it.

Foreshawdow-ness- You guys don't think I'd end the story after she chooses do you? (evil grin) No, this will be one of my greatest works. You must read to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Choices, Choices… We all Hate 'em!**

You ever hear the expression "Eat, drink and be merry?" Well it seems goblins tend to take that to the extreme and in the end the 'Merry' part doesn't turn out so merry. They weren't even really invited to the party and they still managed to get a hold of the some ale and had a gay-old time in the throne room. Jareth was not a very happy monarch.

"You're leaving?" Sarah asked, holding his arm.

"I must take care of the shambles that is now my throne room and calm the goblins or we will have drunken goblins all over the place," he told her, giving an apologetic look.

"Oh, alright," Sarah nodded and took Sallina's arm as she let go of Jareth's. He bowed and walked off. Sallina looked to Sarah's somewhat crestfallen face.

"You are pouting and you haven't even had cake yet!" Sallina said.

"Wha-?" Sarah started but was pulled off by the eager fire-fae.

"Cake, we need cake for the birthday girl!" Sallina said eagerly, leading her to the table. Kera was flittering about happily when she was caught by Sallina.

"Kera, Sarah needs to eat cake," she said. Kera smiled and nodded, sitting on the Princess's shoulder. The magic invaded her senses and she ate the Underground made cake.

"Wow, this is so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Underground sugar is dream sugar, it's the sweetest," Sallina said. Sarah heard a giggle and took another bite. Sallina looked to her flushed cheeks and grinned. "Something tells me it's really sweet."

"It's like my fondest dreams will come true and everything in the world is wonderful," Sarah said with a bright expression.

"Yup, that's dream sugar," the fire-fae laughed. Sarah shook her head.

"Whoa, did I just say that?" she asked her best friend in confusion. Sallina let out a laugh and patted the smaller girl on the head.

Later the entertainment was provided, by none other than the gypsies. An organ was placed on the stage and a small woman with half-moon spectacles took the seat. Next to the organ stood a thin boy with a fiddle placed on his shoulder.

They sang songs of dragons, treasure, princes, and princesses. A few gypsies danced on light feet. Sarah was asked to dance many times by the others and she agreed to everyone. One thing puzzled her, the dragon king was not present.

"Wait, where's Sallina?" Sarah asked.

* * *

"Milord, is there something you wish to speak with me about?" the red-head said quietly as she walked into a secluded rose garden in the large garden. "I really should be with my princess," she explained. 

"My explanation will be brief, my lady," Halem said, unable to take his eyes off her. Sallina nodded and listen contently. The Dragon King, who was known for being the most calm fae next to his father, was actually at a loss for words. "I, uh, I am. I'm, um," he stuttered, but coherent words seemed not in his vocabulary at the moment.

"Are you alright, milor-?" she asked him, but was cut off. That seemed to get him out of stuttering and he walked straight up to her and grasped her hands in his own.

"Please, my name is Halem, call me by my first name," Halem said, looking into the woman's eyes with truth. After the library talk she had gone back to calling him by a title in public. Habit forming.

Sallina's eyes had widened considerably as he grasped her hands. A pink hue had appeared on her cheeks and she nodded slowly. A smile lit up his own features. He gave her hands a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Lady Geminia," he said softly. She almost winced. That was not her name and it pained her for some reason when he called her by the wrong name all together. "I called asked you here, because I need to ask you a request," he approached the subject slowly and carefully.

"Halem, you know I'm not going to talk to Sarah for-" she was caught off by a chuckle. He was laughing at her. She glared.

"I'm sorry, but the thought is now very foreign. I asked you to come so I could request permission to court you," he said. His blunt statement surprising both of them. There was a large silence that followed, making both seem very shy.

"I-" she began, but was again beaten to it.

"Oh please say you will, Lady Geminia," Halem said hopefully. It was her turn to chuckle. She placed a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish Halem," she said with a smile. She took her finger away and he nodded. "I would love if you courted me," she answered. The sudden embrace he gave her made her yelp and she was twirled around.

"You have made me very happy, thank you!" he said, and repeated that same phrase many different ways, each being answered by a form of 'Your welcome', before Sallina laughed and told him to stop.

* * *

"So?" she heard Kera ask in her ear as she sat in her head seat, where the birthday girl should be. Sarah suddenly became very uncomfortable in her seat. 

"So what?" Sarah asked, making sure the guests were still eating and carrying on with the merry-making. Kera gave a sigh.

"Have you made a decision?"

"What decision?"

"You know which one!"

"I do?"

"Yes, you are dodging the question!"

"I didn't realize."

"Liar!"

"This music is really good. I wonder if I could get it on CD."

"Question dodger! And what's a see-dee?"

Sarah let out a giggle and then grew quiet as she ate more cake. Her thoughts then drifted back to the real world. Well, the world she came from. A sigh escaped her lips, a little saddened, though she was eating sugar made from wonderful dreams.

"I wish to go back," she said quietly, and somehow the small whisper was heard above the din of the guests. It grew silent for a moment. The message was carried with the wind to the window of the throne room. Not only the goblins heard the wish, but so did their king.

* * *

"She wishes to return, sire!" 

"I knew she didn't like it here!"

"NO! She is just homesick! She will return!"

"You're too optimistic! She will leave us and never return!"

"You can't even spell optimistic!"

"SO!"

"Quiet all of you!" Jareth yelled and they cowered, shutting their mouths. Jareth sat in his throne, the room as clean as it had ever been. The Goblin King sat and thought about the wish that had just been uttered. It seemed all to sincere.

Sarah wanted to return home. Forever? Not even he knew that.

* * *

Authoress: You have permission to beat me, but I have lots of school crap to do and it takes up a lot of time. Please Review!  
Zoe: (Tied to chair) In other news, we'd like to send out a shout to all the New Orleans Hurricane Katrina survivors! WE ARE PRAYING FOR YOU! 


	17. You Can't All Come!

Authoress: As soon as this story is over I'll work harder on my other stories.Zoe: Liar  
Authoress: ……..I know  
Jareth: --  
Zoe: Let's just start the chapter so you don't embarrass yourself even more  
Authoress: …….. Yeah…  
Disclaimer: You can't own everything in my life. This story has made me realize I own many characters but none from Labyrinth. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**You Can't All come!**

The average human mind can make decisions and pick choices faster than any computer can even calculate. It is the most complex computing machine in the whole world. Or that's what Aboveground scientists say. If the average human brain can do that, what about a Fae's?

Let me warn you, Fae may be magical, but that never makes choices easier. Unfortunately, it often made things worse, because along with normal life consequences there's also magical consequences. And you thought they had life made, huh?

At this moment Jareth had taken up the age old hobby of pacing (again) while Sarah and Sallina stood outside in the garden sitting in the grass enjoying the summer sun of the Underground. Sarah had rosy cheeks as Sallina was explaining how Halem had asked to court her a couple of days ago. Once in a while a giggle would float through the window of the castle and if there were occupants in any of the windowed rooms they would suddenly seem happier.

There was still the shadow of a large choice on her back, but it was not seen today below the orange and red sun of this almost Fairy Tale place.

Sarah had privately told the centaur king, the elf king, and the ice Prince that she had not considered their advances and quietly asked them if they would consider not courting her. The ice and elf royalty took it with great grace and humility. They bowed, each laid a kiss upon Sarah's hand and wished her the best, before disappearing.

King Sephel, on the other hand, had to be banished by Jareth. His famous temper proved to be a problem. That's when the council got involved. They learned quickly of Sarah's choice and seemed to agree. They let it continue, telling Jareth that if she did not choose by the next Harvest moon, they'd betroth her to one of the nobles of their choosing. At the time Sarah shivered at the thought.

Right now, all of that did not dampen Sarah's spirit. There was rumor going around in the castle that the King was trying to make a big decision. Most knew not of what the actual choices, but knew it was going to bring about an interesting outcome.

* * *

Jareth sighed and nodded to himself in the mirror. His mismatched eyes scanned over his attire and the Fae gave another nod of approval.

"Hey, Adonis, now would be a great time to tell me of your choice," came the sarcastic voice of the vampire prince. Jareth nearly jumped from his skin as he twirled around.

"I hate that I can't see you in the mirror," Jareth growl. Gabriel Black pointed to the middle of his chest.

"No soul, no reflection," he said matter-of-factly. "Now, you aren't thinking of leaving me behind are you?" he chided.

"What are you talking about?" Jareth growled and turned back to the mirror.

"You know of what I speak of. I know you have made the choice of leaving for Sarah, and I want to go with you and the Princess. She had told me of her home and I wish to explore," the vampire King said and got a fake gleam of hope in his eyes. Hope? No soul, no hope.

"No, the only reason you want to go is because Aboveground blood is much sweeter to your kind. Oh, and wait, oh because Sarah is going!" Jareth scoffed, turning back to the mirror. He nearly fell forward when Gabriel laid a pale hand on his shoulder from behind. He had not seen him come closer. Jareth grumbled, he was losing his touch.

"Why try and win a contest that I am clearly not going to win? I want to be Sarah's friend, I've decided," he said. "If I get a nice bite to eat while I'm up there, then so be it," he grinned, showing sharp canines.

"You mean-" Jareth started and looked to the cold-skinned king. He nodded humbly and smiled a more friendly smile.

"She loves you, though she may not see or say it yet," he told him. "Now, shall we go to the human world?" he asked, all to excitedly.

"You are not coming," Jareth said and brushed passed the vampire and towards the window. He looked out to Sarah while Gabriel pouted.

* * *

"Sarah, you miss home, don't ya?" Sallina asked the young girl who was lain back in the grass, admiring it's softness.

"Yes," Sarah answered, though half-heartedly. "Though, I miss the people, more than the place."

"That's quite understandable," Sallina began. "I mean, who would miss that polluted, crowded, and criminal place?" she asked. Sarah sighed. There was a long pause. Then- "Yeah, I miss it too."

"Then would you like to go back?" came the silky voice of the king. Sallina nearly fell over form her position leaning against the tree and Sarah shot up into the sitting position.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sallina screamed and aimed to punch him, hard. Jareth, stepped around her easily and walked over to Sarah. He grasped her hands and helped her up. She was somewhat surprised, but felt comforted by the softness of his _ungloved_ hands.

"Wait, did you say, go back?" the princess asked.

"Correct," Jareth smiled. A smile, matching the sun in radiance, lit up on Sarah's face and she threw her arms around his neck.

"That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. Jareth smiled, encircling her with his arms as a friend would and glanced over at Sallina, who was giving the two thumbs up in victory.

"Well, then we'll leave tonight if you'd like," the blonde-haired king consented, pulling away from Sarah slightly, reluctant of the warmth lost.

"Yes, please," Sarah whispered. She was a bit afraid of being greedy of his offer. In her mind she reasoned that he meant for a visit, and then return to the Labyrinth. This did not upset her at all. This was her new home.

Well, nobody told Jareth this. The king of the Labyrinth. was having an eternal battle. If he took her back he might not be able to refuse her request to stay. He just knew after meeting with her family again she'd want to stay with them… in their world. His old self almost kicked in to warn Sarah that she would be coming back no matter what, as say the laws of the Labyrinth and all that jazz. Coincidentally, the 'all that jazz' part of his life was getting very mediocre…. Not to mention nerve-racking.

For Sallina, this was a win-win situation. Her grass looked a lot greener on both sides of the fence. If she went home with Sarah she could go back to the life she had grown to cherish without magic. And in the Underground she had the luxury of magic, a free home, and Halem- uh-oh! Halem! He was in the Underground. She'd have to choose (if Sarah stayed Aboveground) between her best friend, and new beau. Being a fae seemed to suck right now.

Daramir and Kera were just confused beyond all reason. They weren't sure if they were going or not. Kera had a mind to make the dragon stay behind, showing witnesses that he singed many of her dresses; and a faerie only keeps so many tiny dresses around.  
Prince Zane ((AN: Bet you forgot about him too)) was listening in on their conversations from affair, having very good hearing. He was pretty sure he could worm his way into the trip, just like that cocky Gabriel Black. He growled, thinking of the vampire royal. It disturbed him to think of him winning Sarah's affections. It seems naughty Prince Gabriel forgot to tell anyone else besides Jareth that he was out of the race.

* * *

"I love creating drama," Gabriel said to himself as he sat up on a limb of a tree watching the sky through a window in the leaves.

"Yeah, you do, and you better quit before things go hay-wire," said a smooth voice from a branch on the other side of the tree. Gabriel gave a startled yelp, almost falling out of the tree.

"Kallene! What are you doing here?" the prince asked his child-hood friend incredulously.

"Well, one to see the look on your smug face, and two to warn you about the unrest from the centaur kingdoms," the vampiress told him, slithering to a branch above him, looking down.

Kallene had pitch black hair and violent purple eyes that could pierce through any soul. Ever since they were children they were friends, Kallene being a nobles daughter. Over time Kallene developed affections for her prince, but had never released any of the secrets to anyone.

"I knew that horse-headed king would do something," Gabriel growled. "Kallene, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, my prince," Kallene said, bowing her head.

"Call me by my name. How many times must I tell you?" he said.

"May I die a thousand deaths and live long enough just to please you, my prince," she poked mischievously.

"Anyway…" he drawled. He gained a far-away look as he peered towards the sky again. "I want you to keep an eye on his activities, inform me of anything off. I'll be traveling to the human world. (Kallene gave him a skeptical look) I know, but it's for-"

"The princess?" Kallene asked, barely letting any malice drip into her voice, repressing it.

"No, I'm supporting Jareth. They belong together," he said, barely noticing her change in emotion aura.

Kallene's spirit lifted to new heights and she had to stop herself from leaping at him then and there. She settled with a warm smile.

"Very well, Gabriel," she said and promptly disappeared before he could look back to her.

"That woman," Gabriel whispered and jumped down from the tree.

* * *

"Halem!" Sallina called from outside his door.

"Come in!" came the reply, before Sallina stepped inside his room and looked around.

'Wow, the royals got the really good rooms! I'm having a talk with dear Jareth,' she mentally decided and looked around for her courtier.

Said man stepped out from the bathroom in nothing but his pants, toweling his hair.

Sallina went stock still and almost all color drained from her skin. Quicker than almost any fae thought possible she whirled around, her back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't fully dressed?" she exclaimed, the color now returning to her skin…. But mostly to her cheeks and face. They were redder than an oubliette is dark.

"What? Because I don't have my shirt on?" Halem asked. He then realized Lady 'Geminia' had probably grown up with the proper education for courtship and especially proper encounters. He was pretty sure that type of education didn't talk about seeing your courtier with his shirt off.

Ironically, Sallina had never in her life set foot in a class of that kind. She had pretty much trained herself about life. The reason she was reacting this way was because she had never, in her 490 years of existence, dealt with any type of relationship past good friends. Yes, folks, she is still a virgin at the tender age of 490.

"Ok, its on," Halem said gently. Sallina turned around and sighed in relief.

"Sorry, it's just that-" she began.

"That kind of thing is improper, I know," he said and nodded.

"No! I mean, well, yes, but that's not why, oh never mind," Sallina said, deciding to stop before she got herself into trouble.

Halem chuckled and walked up to her, now wearing a pale blue shirt, grasped her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Did you want to say something?" he asked. The red was tingeing her cheeks again! How did this man, well, Fae do this to her!

"Um, yeah! Oh yeah! Well, Jareth wants to take Sarah back Aboveground and I'm going with her. I want you to come with me," she told him, calming herself. The excitement in her eyes couldn't be kept under control.

"Aboveground?" he said, giving a skeptical look.

"Yeah, will you come?" Sallina asked, giving his hands a squeeze.

"Well, I guess I should, if I'm courting you," the dragon King said. Sallina frowned, her spirits dropping a notch, or two…. Ok, maybe a couple more than two.

"You don't want to go, do you?" the fire fae pointed out.

"Well, it's the Aboveground with non-magic humans and such, why would you want to be near that?" he asked, surprised she wanted to go with Sarah to the Aboveground.

That struck a very unpleasant cord in the ex-thief fire fae. She fought to contain herself, trying to hold back a surge. Sallina told herself he was a royal fae, he was brought up that way. It didn't work.

Sallina yanked her hands from his grasp, surprising him profoundly.

"Because it has been my life for the past five years!" she burst. Taking a step away, afraid she might actually hit him. "Because I used to live there, seeing the things humans did and how the lived," she said, almost hysterical, "Because….. Because," she paused and sighed.  
"Because I am not who you think I am," she confessed.

"What are you talking about, Gemin-" he began, worried.

"Stop! My name is Sallina, not Geminia," the woman corrected him quickly and with a flick of her wrist her appearance changed back to the firey red hair and the bright eyes she so loved. "I'm a fire fae, banished to the human world."

"H-how did yo-?" was all that he managed.

"I found a loop-hole," she said sarcastically and turned to go. A small invisible fairy must've kicked him in the head, because her name rung a very large bell.

"Sallina, the Fire-Flight thief!" Halem questioned sharply. She winced, but nodded, not looking at him, but stealing her eyes anyways. Her poker face was now in play.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, continue to court me, or even like me anymore," she said.

"You murdered a council member, I certainly cannot allow you near anyone anymore or in the underground," his crisp voice cut through her heart like a knife, killing her very soul. There was no longer any feeling for her in him.

Her fear turned to anger as his words sank in.

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE!" she yelled, and brandished a large fireball, which she was tempted to throw. "I was set up and banished to Aboveground unjustly!"

"Well, it seems you love it there, so the council can send you back!" he countered hotly. Her fireball dissolved in a puff.

"Y-you," she stammered.

"Yes?" he jabbed.

"You are just like them! Nothing more than a self-centered, close-minded, ego-maniac, who cares only for his reputation and not for the feelings and emotions of those around you and those who loved you!" she screamed and then turned on her heal and ran out.

Halem stood, stunned, staring out the door, which stood up, showing an empty frame. She wasn't coming back. Gemin- no! Sallina wasn't coming back. He put a hand through his hair out of confusion and stumbled over to the mirror. She was in love with him?

'Correction, _was_ in love with you,' came the small voice of reason he failed to use most of the time. Incidentally, Jareth found this guy about two weeks ago.

Looking in the mirror, he glared. He was handsome, no doubt. Hell, he was drop dead gorgeous to most. He was a king, a high Fae, and a respected gentlemen.

'She compared me to the councilmen!' he thought.

'She was right,' said the voice, matter-of-factly.

'No! I am not like them! I have compassion-'

'Oh, you really showed it to Sallina. "I certainly cannot allow you near anyone anymore or in the Underground." Nice going, Mr.  
Compassionate!" the voice taunted.

'I am not an ego-maniac, my reputation isn't everything!' he growled.

'Mmhmm. "…it seems you love it there, so the council can send you back!"' it quoted him perfectly.

The voice was right. He crushed her before she could say anything about the trial, which even he had to admit, were usually based on who was bribed the most. He turned away from her when she gave a type of apology. He even told her he was going to turn her in.

"My god, what have I done?" he thought frantically. Her ran for the door and looked out. Of course she was gone by then. Something sparkled on the ground and he looked down. Small droplets of water shone in the setting sun through the window.

Halem, the King of Dragons, had done the one thing he swore he'd never do since asking to court her: he had made her cry. Tears of a broken heart. Tears of a soul betrayed. Tears of a lost love.

"I have to find her," he said aloud, guilt weighing on his mind, not to mention immense pain for losing practically the love of his life.

"Standing around here will not help you!" said an unknown voice, distinctly female. "Go, boy! Go and ask for forgiveness!"

Halem was off like a shot, running through the hall-ways looking for her. He burst into the throne room, scattering goblins. No one. Just Goblins cleaning up.

"Oh, sir, if you are looking for the king," said a goblin, tugging on his pant-leg. "He just left with the two ladies and the two princes," the goblin informed him and then scurried off.

Sallina was gone. Gone with Sarah and Jareth. Aboveground. A realm that only Jareth could cross to.

"No." he said, his fists tightening to fists. "No, I will find a way Aboveground. I will find her again. I swear."

With determination in his heart he turned on his heal and left the throne room, left the castle, and left the Labyrinth Kingdom all together. He'd find a way, if it killed him. At this rate, it just might.

* * *

The goblins sweeping the throne room looked from one another. They shook their heads all at the same time. "Drama…." they said in unison, with exhausted sighs.

* * *

Authoress: YES! IT ONLY TOOK ME A MONTH OR SO!  
Zoe: Pipe down! We're watching a movie!  
Jareth: Yeah, shut up.  
Authoress: (Growl)  
Zoe: cower  
Authoress: Anyhoo, I need to explain a couple things. First, I like side stories, thus the Sallina/Halem thing, and the Gabriel/Kallene thing. Don't worry, next chappy it mostly Jareth/Sarah. In fact, I'm pretty sure next chapter is Christmas Chapter.  
Zoe: YAY!  
Authoress: Another thing. Jareth is the only Fae able to cross the dimension on a regular basis. However, most fae can communicate on a certain psyche level, such as vampires. This will be god to know for future reference.  
Jareth: Get on with it!  
Authoress: Drama, drama, drama, I love this fic! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
